Old Heroes Die Hard
by Mutant's Enemy
Summary: Like habits, old heros died hard. Rodrick gets suspicious over all the wrong things when one day his father introduces the new family member- Angie. But when Angie is actually Mindy Macready's cover, things starts spiraling down. The weird combination of DWK and KA insurance violence, curses and deadpanning
1. Sleepless Days and Restless Nights

Chapter 1: Parental advice, Sleepless Days and Restless Nights

Summary: Rodrick gets suspicious over all the wrong things when one day his father introduces the new family member- Angie. But when Angie is actually Mindy Macready's cover, things starts spiraling down. The weird combination of DWK and KA insurance violence, curses and of course deadpanning!

Rating: M -Mostly for language and violence.

Thoughts will be written in bold.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy kid or Kick Ass.

AN: I just wanted to let you know that English isn't my first language so I probably have a lot of grammar mistakes. Sorry for that. If there is something that really bothers you please notify me.

AN2: The only real connection between Mindy Macready (Hit Girl) and Angie Steadman is that they are both portrayed by (the amazing) Chloë Grace Moretz. I just like the Angie/Mindy x Rodrick interaction.  
This was created after I watched Diary of a wimpy kid (because Chloe Moretz plays in it), and decided it needs more action to truly bring out the coolness of Rodrick. It might be a bit crazy. I'm going to update on a weekly basis.  
So enjoy and feel free to comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mindy knew that in the very few pop-culture stories she read about or seen on TV, most stories that began in an optimistic point of life, ended badly. Maybe it was a non-spoken rule among authors and screenwriters, or maybe that was just the kind of films she watched. So she would have to start her story in the low part. Just so she wouldn't jinx it:_

"I got you the tickets." She flashed a few of them in front of the afro-American man. "The ship will take you to Peru, from there you have a train to Bolivia and then there is your plane. All the documents are here, plus a disposable phone. If there is a problem, call me."

Marcus smiled at Mindy. "You are aware that I'm supposed to do the calming here, right?"  
For the past three and a half years he and Mindy were living together. Since her father died that is. And she had grown up even more than from her days as a 12 year old street fighter.

After she revenged her father's death, Marcus hoped "Hit Girl" would cease to exist and Mindy will get over this phase in her life and stop this super-hero bullshit. Dave certainly had. His girlfriend managed to talk some sense into him.

Of course she wasn't allowed to go out at night (He installed security system in her room, trying to protect not only her, but others as well. Although he knew it will hardly do any difference in an attempt to stop her- she was after all a professional). Mindy just kept on training. He hoped she just keep on doing that. Just training that is.  
He wondered how she got her hands on those fake papers so fast, but he had no time. The government was after him. And if he wouldn't flee the country ASAP he might get the death sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 months earlier_  
"Frank?" Marcus asked when the line got picked up.  
"No, its Rodrick," a sleepy young voice answered from the other side, "I'll call him…" after a few rumbles, shakes and yells Marcus finally found himself talking to Frank Heffley.  
Hearing his voice on the other side, Marcus couldn't help but to feel reassurance. He and Frank are friends since college, a fact that might play to his benefits.

"Frank, it's Marcus"  
"Hi! What's up buddy?" A cheery voice said. -Almost cheery enough to pick up Marcus's mood.

"Things are doing well, Mindy is doing great," the cup tried to hide the real reason for his ring. He knew he will have to admit to Frank eventually, but he still needed the time to gain some courage. "How are you're boys?"  
"They're fine, just fine. Greg is about to start middle school, Manny has this good paintings. And Rodrick's band is increasingly less annoying".  
After a few minutes of catching up, Marcus finally made it to the point. "Are you and Suzan still on the foster parent list?" –That sentence alone almost killed him from the inside. He and Mindy didn't have such good experience with foster care. After Damon died, Mindy was taken twice out of Marcus's care.  
"Sure. When Suzan's half sister had cancer we signed. Why? What's going on?"  
"I've started investigating Hawthorn, I'm a bit worried…"  
"Investigating Hawthorn? Like the mobster Hawthorn?" Frank sounded surprised.  
"Yes. I just wanted to ask… If something happened to me, will you be able to take care of Mindy? I mean will you help her? I mean she's a tough kid and that's making me quit scared. If something happened to me she'll be all alone. Dave that loser stopped talking to her because of Katie and I don't know what she'll do on her own. She's my daughter. And that poor kid Todd, hell knows what's going on with that boy…" He babbled trying to calm his nerves. Frank had a family, he had 3 kids already, he might not be able to help Mindy.

"Whoa, Marcus, relax. I feel offended you had to ask. Of course I'll take care of her. From what I've heard she's a good kid."-Frank tried to ignore the sigh of relief that came from the other side. "Are you safe?"  
"Frank," Marcus said with a deep voice finally calmed, "This is me being safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mindy," Marcus said while holding the wheel with more force than needed. They were driving to the coast, which was a decoy because Frank hadn't lived that far off of their old apartment "at Frank's house things might be a little difficult, he has three boys and a normal job. Although…" he trailed off thinking, like he wasn't sure how to complete the sentence, "you see. Frank used to be one of your people." Her questioning look made him add whispering- "a super-hero".  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. Maybe not anymore, I don't know, but he used to be. You can trust him. Do you have your own papers?" he tried to be as fatherly as possible.

Knowing Hawthorn might chase after her (if a man is capable of framing an officer with 5 murders he can kidnap a young girl), they faked her in to the adoption system with a false name and information.  
"Yes. Here it is; Angela Steadman" she looked in her papers.

They were in the bad sector of town and managed to sale the car for a chop-shop in a quit nice price. They had time for her train to come and his ship to sail, so they sat at some random café, carrying their little baggage.  
"Promise not to do something stupid" He asked her when she looked at her drink. She was drinking hot chocolate.  
"Will you promise?" she asked inquiring, her eyes matched her sad tone. They smiled at each other weakly, sitting there in silence for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked her to the station with a few moments to spare. They looked at one another and then they've hugged each other as tight as possible. If he hadn't known her better he would've thought she might cry.  
"Be safe" Mindy whispered to his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is anyone sitting here?" Angie Steadman asked a woman on the train. The lady raised her head from the tabloid she read and smiled.  
"No." Angie's eyes drifted to the window, where Marcus stood, waiting for the train to take her to her away. Even through the dirty window she could see the tear in his eyes. Stepping forward to it, and putting her hand on the window she looked at him. Not breaking eye contact.

"Is that your father?"  
"Yes."

Marcus was her father as much as Damon was; she will do anything for him. Knowing that much like her father, Marcus loved being a police officer she will find a way to help him return to his position. And if she would have to kill some low life shitty gangsters in order to clear his name she will not back off. Because her policy about terminating criminals was: **the more the merrier**. The train started to move and Angie and the women made a quick introduction.

Angie started a conversation with the women -Sarah. She asked politely to prevent the thing to happen other way around – to be the one who has to answer. "So, where are you going?"  
"Oh, I'm on my way home. I went to visit my mother." She pulls out a photo from her bag, "these are my children".There stood a redhead, she looked about 12 years old, and next to her was a young boy with brown hair, probably 10 years old. –A wild grin featured both of their faces. "What are their names?"  
"She's Alexandra and he's will." Then Sarah realized something and looked at her strangely, "Why aren't you at school?"  
**Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, summer vacation ended days ago**. But being a fast thinker she quickly said "I'm home-schooled". She hadn't the time to prepare to those things. She distracted the women by asking her a random question about a movie-star from the tabloid she held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten days ago, Marcus's friend from CSI told him about a maniac on a shooting spree; a man walked up to houses and shot mercilessly at innocent people- no survivors were found. 5 had died from the random killer.  
The lab managed to get the bullets out, though they hadn't thought a trained killer would leave them behind. Maybe he got rid of the gun somehow. -Because really, a shooter this good and accurate must be a professional. What kind of a professional leaves his bullets behind? 'No way' they said.  
But they were wrong. After four days (stuff on "CSI: Miami" are pretty ridicules; governments' labs aren't that fast. Or fancy for that matter,) there was a perfect match in the database. It was Marcus's gun. The one issued him by the police force.

As soon as they've heard about the false accusations Marcus and she went under the radar, staying at one of Damon "old" safe houses (Currently used only by her. Not that Marcus would ever know she still uses it.) Mindy had managed to buy papers, but she was no longer Mindy, and he was no longer Marcus. Her new name was Angela (Although she preferred Angie) and he was Nicholas Wallace.

They rang Frank to let him know she was coming, and of her new name, along with some papers from the oh-so-very-efficient-US-government for him to become her foster parent. The plans were made, Marcus is going to disappear and she'll wait at Frank's custody until she's 18. Or until Marcus's name is squeaky clean, like before. And if it was at the hands of the newly named "Angie Heffley née Steadman" (her name automatically changed when he officially adopted her), he will not be hiding in a remote country hiding for that very long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two days Earlier_

Mindy walked into the police station with a big camera hanging from her neck, a notebook at hand ready with a pen. **Who said I'm not a costume genius?** Walking to the receptionist she smiled her shiest smile and the most worried expression she could muster.

"Excuse me, where everyone is?" She asked the elderly women behind the desk. Mindy had to drive to the other side of town to the second police station. That's because of two reasons. First of all, at the other one she must likely to be recognized as Marcus's daughter the moment her nose got past the door frame. Second, after finding out that Marcus was the "homicidal killer" the primary investigation was transformed to that station.

"Everyone's at lunch," the woman answered in sympathy, "is there any way I can help you?"  
"Well, I'm doing an article about the chief for my school paper. He was voted as the most contributing member to society of this year, and I wanted to take his photo. Maybe ask some questions?" She stated almost questioningly, as in character.  
"Well, he won't be back in 45 minutes. But, why won't you wait in his office?" The secretary asked to the delight of Mindy. **–I am that lucky. That was easier than I thought.**

She kindly refused the water the woman offered on their way to the office. As soon as she was left alone, Mindy disassembled the camera and used the device inside of it to crack the password for the computer (which sadly was; "Horatio_Kane"). –Maybe CSI: Miami was ridicules, but the chief could certainly hope for a sunglasses balding redhead man to start reducing the ever growing pile of unsolved crimes the New York City police had been facing recently.

As soon as she was in she connected to the criminal database, and hooked her disk-on-key. Loading a program she stole from a Marty about 4 years previous.

The program was a hidden one that kept sending files to an email account from any computer. In this case she sent all files related to her, Marcus, the case and every Hawthorne related gang member, as soon as there has been a change in the files themselves at any computer in the network.

Simply it meant she could follow the police movements, and execute her revenge on Hawthorn, by collecting data without leaving her chair.  
She should've stolen more of Marty's stuff when she had the chance. **-Probably not that lucky. **Now that she considered her entire life, she knew luck was not a strong factor in them. **Well, luck is for the weak.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angie chatted with Sarah, actually knowing she was going to drift off to sleep, she carefully held the knife in her pocket close to her, and Sarah told her she'll wake her up when they'll get to the station. Before she rested her eyes she made sure her suitcase won't "disappear" by ting it to the chair with a special knot her father had taught her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick wanted to sleep. Never mind English class, rest is what he needed. He remembered that there is something important going on today, his question was; what was it? His dad said something about releasing him early to help out. You see, Rodrick kind of zoned out after he heard his father saying he'll release him early from school.

After some time of hard thinking, Rodrick managed to overcome his tiredness in order to think. **We're going to the train station to pick up the girl! The girl we cleared the attic for.** She's coming today. Angela was her name he continued with the information returning to him, she's 15 or so, so she'll probably go to Greg's school. **Lucky girl** he cynically thought. He waited for about half hour (spent lying close eyed on the table) until the loud speaker called out his name. His best friend Mac looked up at him questioningly. Instead of mouthing the words, Rodrick said -Probably loud enough for everyone to hear, especially after the quiet caused by the loud speaker's announcement turned their attention to him- "New sister".

His father stood in the main office. "I'm just filling up the last forms" he said when seeing him.  
"-Forms for what?"  
"-Forms for her to join this school. It was quit sudden so I have to fill them up now."  
"You said she's 14… She's supposed to be at Greg's school"  
"She's 15 and a half" he leaned forward away from the papers to the direction of his eldest son, "home schooled" he whispered, like the secretary will be offended by the very idea of someone not attending school.  
"Freaky…" Rodrick mocked with his dead-pan expression.

After a while Frank handed the papers to the secretary, who seemed to be annoyed by the very idea that someone had made her stop applying nail polish.  
"Come on, we're taking your van. Your mother dropped me off here." Rodrick dragged his feet next to his father.  
Walking down the hall to the parking lot, "we're going to be late!" a statement his father surely regretted after two seconds of Rodrick's driving. To Rodrick's pleasure his father couldn't complain about it because he was busy docking musical instruments that had flown from the back sit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angie woke-up by herself, surprising Sarah in the process.  
You see, when being raised as a super-hero vigilante, you kind of change. Make you a bit more jumpy; she woke up by sitting up suddenly, eyes wide, hand gripping tighter the knife in her pocket. Sarah was biting on her own lip to suppress a yell that threatened to come from the out of the blue wakefulness.

Angie saw her surroundings and realized there's about a minute or two for the train to make it to the station. Her problem was that Sarah hadn't stopped looking since she woke up, and the only way release the knot was to cut it. She gave up the attempt to look normal- and pulled out the knife and opened the rope. Sarah set there wide eyed, but haven't had the chance to utter a word because Angie was already up to the corridor and the doors. She stood there when the train slowed down and things looked less blurry.  
The doors opened up to an almost empty station. She got out and searched for a man similar to the description Marcus gave her. They hadn't the time to search for a picture. But then she realized that maybe Mrs. Heffley would be the one to pick her up. Then the sound of tires squealing came and a man went quickly into the station, panting from his weird half limp half attempt to run. Behind him followed- **unwillingly** Angie thought- a teenage boy. The man raised a paper with a picture of a taco on it, and looked a lot like he could be named Frank. He looked up at the brochure, realizing his mistake and flipping it to the other side where it says clearly "Angie". Above it was a crossed out "Mindy". –The name Frank used to know her by.

Slowly but surely Angela Steadman approached her future, but her past has not been forgotten, **it's time to kick some gangster ass.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Whips and Chains

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 2: "I Really Liked the Skilful Way You Beat the Other Girls" –With Whips and Chains – "to the Braid's Bouquet"- oh Yeah, That Too…*  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So, if you chosen to continue with the reading thank you. -I would like to point out **CapitalC12 **who is my first ever reviewer. I hope you will like this chapter. It contains older flashbacks and some background on some of the characters. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment. By the way I have nothing against gay people, it's just a charachtaristic I picked for the movie about Mindy, and will serve a point later on in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank drove this time- not wanting to kill the girl on her first day with his family. He knew of her experience as a secret crime fighter and protector of the law as Hit Girl. He knew there was a chance she still felt the desire to fight some bad-ass from the not-so-good side of town. He hadn't said anything thinking she might not want everyone to know. He'll have to talk to her later when they are alone. Frank was worried about the current situation of having a girl in the same house with his three boys. –Hormones might cause a lot of problems and embarrassments. On another note he was happy Rodrick and she got along and was talking in the back sit. She politely asked him questions, and he has invited her to his class mate's house. Frank agreed for them to go there after she'll unpack her suitcase (which was shockingly small in Frank's eyes).

"We didn't have time to pack all my things" she said when they've met at the station. Rodrick's eyes glinted a bit when he heard it. Out of curiosity, or he was sleepy. This hadn't worried Frank; knowing his son it was probably the latter.

"And this is your room," Frank said when the private showing around the house ended. –Rodrick left him alone to cope with the house tour. Frank and the girl were standing in the attic which still had some boxes in it, and there was no bed. "The inflatable mattress will be ready as soon as I'll find my pipe, and I'll put it at Greg's room so you'll get comfy with his" Frank explained.  
"No need, I've slept at a lot worse," she reassured. "This will do fine." She looked at him for a while, "Thank you" she muttered under her breath. "By the way my dad mentioned something that you used to do when you were younger. Do you still do that thing?"  
Rodrick was down the hallway when he heard his father say "That thing that I do?"  
"Yes, that thing that you do…" she replied vaguely.  
"No… I haven't done that in a long time. But I was told you do it. A lot. That you're really good at it too." Rodrick got confused at this point **what the hell are they talking about?**  
"Do you know where I can I hide some of my costumes and…" it seemed like she hesitated before she said, "toys?"  
That was the point Rodrick got suspicious. –**Toys, Costume? What the fuck is going on?** He climbed the ladder that led to the attic.  
"You can place it anywhere in your room. I doubt anyone would search through your things…"  
"So did you have a nick-name? I bet you had one. What was it?" his father silenced. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you." Rodrick couldn't stop himself as he raised his head above the attic's floor to watch this. Angie stood there with her back to him, his father face forward. Lucky to Rodrick, his father hadn't noticed his head pocking from the hole in the floor. Probably because he was busy hugging Angie! "Why did you stop?"  
"I got married. I have children and a wife. I can't run in the streets, around cheap hotels and low lives, in one of those skimpy outfits. I mean, I'm sure you're pretty fun to do those things with…"  
"If you'll ever regret I'll be here. Sure do need a new partner" She said to Frank's ear. **Is Angie trying to seduce dad? Is my father some creepy pedophile? He did say he had done those things before…** The hug ended abruptly, Rodrick had to scurried fast down the ladder so he won't get caught. He heard his father says he's going to the bathroom, Rodrick disappeared into the nearest room, and his father paces to the restroom were followed close after. Rodrick returned to his position on the top of the ladder, only to catch sight of Angie hiding away a catholic school girl outfit that seemed a bit small. At that point there was only one word that seemed to repeat in his mind in an endless loop. **Fuck**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how is she?" Jake asked Rodrick from the other side of the line.  
"She's OK, I guess," **and probably a parent seducer, **"I've invited her to come over with me to your house. I hope it's cool."  
"Wait how old is she? People adopt babies usually…"  
"She's 15 or something"  
"Cool. Is she hot?"

That question was no brainer to Rodrick. When he first heard from his parents that they're going to adopt a child he got upset. He didn't have time to prank another sibling. But then his mother showed him an old Christmas photo and Rodrick had to admit, as a small girl she was cute. But after seeing her at the station, her blonde hair framing her face, the slight figure that moved with ease, her blue eyes piercing him, he had to admit – she was totally hot. The thought that this girl is going to live under the same roof as him, only three flights of stairs separating them and their raging hormones was not that bad.  
"Well. You'll have to see it yourself…" they chatted for some brief moments and said their goodbyes. Angie finished unpacking so they went to Rodrick's van that was parked in front of the house. Once they were inside Angie returned to their previous conversation. "So, what kind of music does your band play?"  
Rodrick was driving like usually, which seemed not to bother Angie. Unlike other passengers, Angie somehow knew exactly when to duck. Even when she did it was like an instinct that made him think she didn't really care.  
"Mostly metal… You should come to our practice. Check it out for yourself…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just not that into metal… I'm more of a Bieber fan-girl" Rodrick almost slammed the breaks to grant her a dumbfounded expression, but he didn't. He actually decided to glare at her while driving. She returned to him with a very serious look, but she couldn't hold it more than a few seconds and she burst into laughter. "I'm just fucking with you," he then relaxed and return to his regular driving. "Metal is awesome, I'd love to hear you play."  
"You know, next time you pull this kind of shit could you at least wait for a moment when Greg is walking in the street? So that at least I'll have a chance to hit him?"  
"Maybe next time we'll drive I'll show you how to drive without killing passerby and passengers" she said and instantly regretted the statement, because like she knew, the most obvious respond came;  
"You drive?"  
"Yes. My father used to let me drive on occasions. You know, in the middle of the night on a vacant road." –That was Damon. Angie knew that when one is lying one must stick as close to the truth as possible and give as less details as possible.

The last time she drove with her father in the car was in the middle of the night, just like she told Rodrick. Although the time Damon was injured after a fight and she had to drive him to a safe house to stitch him up. She drove later too, but without her father it felt weird. She remembered the last time; even as he bled on the seat he smiled at her and told she was doing great.  
Marcus, on the other hand wouldn't let her drive in a million years. They did go to the go-karts together from time to time, **but that crap is nothing like handling a real car on a real road**.

"So where do you know Jake from?"  
"Oh, his in my class… You'll probably meet some of my actual friends tomorrow at school. Actually, I'm just using you; I can't stand being around him alone."  
"Shit. I forgot that I had to go to school here" the idea of being crammed in one building with the same people every day took her attention from Rodrick declaring he and Jake weren't really friends.  
"Yeah. Have fun with that" Rodrick said smiling, "Dad told me you were home schooled. I'm surprised you managed to get away from the death trap for so long…"  
"I was home schooled, but for the past 2 years my father sent me to a regular one. -Which kind of sucks. I was hoping your parents will let me stay self tutored."  
"No way in hell. My parents are way too neurotic to leave a living teenager at home alone. And, they would probably think it will help you to 'socialize' and to 'fit in'" he motioned quotation marks with his hands mockingly.  
Rodrick just finished parking his van in front of another suburb house, which in Angie's eyes seemed scarily alike to every other house she saw that day.

Jake was the one to open the door. Angie immediately didn't like him. He checked her out with greedy eyes that reminded her of New York's low-lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus tried to make her stop doing what she did best. But the security system was her smallest obstacle. She continued on her heroine act and fought (and many times killed) drug dealers, common thieves and some rapists she caught trying to ravish girls' innocence (at times even boys' innocence).

But Jake's look reminded her one of her biggest catches;

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A year ago_

Mindy stood at the corner of a deserted street. She used to stalk it for a few years because of its drug and sexual favors traffic. What she noticed after a while was that this same guy kept coming, his red truck always stopping at that corner.

He would talk with a hooker and she would come in to his car. Some days later you would the prostitute's face in the paper as a murder victim. They never seemed to look older than 17.

So there she was, on a school night with a hooded sweatshirt to cover up her face and gloved hands, and her Hit-Girl skirt. She knew he will be there, and she managed to scare the other girls away by informing them that if she wasn't there the police probably were. He eventually came. He smiled at her, his teeth un-naturally white. "Hello. How much for a party?"  
She approached him with a teasing smile. His eyes making her fell naked, "Well, depends, what are you serving, and how much you are willing to spend?"

After discussing about his future plans of body violation and price tags she pretended to barge for, she stepped inside of his truck. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" While driving to a motel near by, he couldn't help but notice purple hair coming out of her sweatshirt's hat but gave it no thought.

He carried her to the prepaid room like cargo. "I'm going to the toilet. Why won't you make me a drink?" He dropped her carelessly on the bed and went into the bathroom. "Take the cheap crap, and don't drink anything yourself. It'll go off of your payment" he threatened behind closed door.

She used the opportunity to drug him and make sure she didn't left any evidence behind. He gulped the glass as soon as he got out, and took off his pants roughly. He swayed from side to side as he ordered her to take off the sweatshirt- only to reveal her Hit Girl's costume underneath. This made him more enthusiastic. For about 5 seconds, that is. He dropped to the floor.

Mindy- happy the room was on the second floor, dragged his limp-y body to the truck. She smiled every time his head met a stair. In his truck she sat him in the passenger seat and stabbed him in the guts. Not fatally, just a little payback when he offered earlier in their price argument to "tap you from the back door".

She tapped him to the street lamp from where he picked her up. An hour later the police found him, bleeding slightly and in pain when a sign on his forehead saying '_who has two thumbs and kills young girls after sleeping with them? This guy!'_  
They found all the evidence they needed from the motel owner and a search at his house. They found his truck sometime later in the river. But the fact that bothered New York's finest was where the girl that he took to the motel that same evening is. The same girl the motel manager hadn't been able to describe, the girl that slipped a rapist drugs that erased most of his memories of the night. The same girl that managed to catch a wanted criminal when they didn't have a single lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello," Jake said in what was supposed to be a seductive tone, snapping her back to present times. Rodrick glared at him angrily. **-I saw her first! -Total dibs. On second thought dad saw her first… Ewww. *Disturbing images* snap out of it! Gross, get out! **A slight shiver went down his spine.  
"What's up?" He tried to sound normal. Jake led them into his room and went to bring them some sodas.  
Angie checked out her surroundings, "This one *gay* looking room". Rodrick looked around and only then he noticed the dude had way too many half naked soccer players' posters.  
"I did not notice that…" he replied, a slight concern in his voice. They both laughed a bit until Jake returned. The boys started talking about some bands she haven't heard of (music was never her top way of time-passing), Jake bragged and displayed a new CD he bought and then they gossiped about some people she didn't knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what, Frank is your father now?" Jake asked all of a sudden while she was busy checking out his wall- AKA starred dreamily at it. Bored will probably be more appropriate.  
"Apparently…" She shrugged. Jake left the subject and turned on the television for the sake of their entertainment. After some time –forever in Angie's eyes- Rodrick said they had to go, and they left his house. Not before Jake tried to set his farewell with a hug.

"I am not coming with you to this house. Never again."  
Rodrick smiled at her. He thought she did great knowing Jake was a douche. "I'm surprised you lasted that long. I only came so I could take the CD and burn it. I'm aware of the fact he's an ass"  
"Good to know your only taking advantage of discussing dick-heads" Rodrick smiled. When he first heard her using cuss he was shocked a little, but now it seemed perfectly regular coming out of her mouth. Yet, it got him wondering, **she's able to curse but what other surprises does she have?**

The problem was, he thought about another person that might be involved in her dirty-talk fest. -His father.  
"So what really happened to your parents?" Rodrick returned to the untouched subject. For some reason everyone acted like she was his long lost sister. It was obvious Marcus wasn't her paternal father, but he knew for sure she didn't have any blood connection to him.

She looked at him for a second, like it was a taboo subject. "My mom died while giving birth" **–close enough to the truth. She actually committed suicide and the doctors pulled me out of her while they had the chance.-**"and my father died recently in an accident". She didn't elaborated yet something about her expression was telling Rodrick it was no random accident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*AN: The title for this chapter is a line from the Rocky Horror Picture Show song "Damn it, Janet". ". The parts outside of the quotation marks are the shout-outs we use at the screening (or at least the one I go to). I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or thought of this shout out by myself.


	3. The Best Pepper Shaker

Chapter 3- Part 1: The best Pepper Shaker.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… This is your school," Angie pulled out of Rodrick's van. "Am I in your class?" She asked.  
"-Everything but Math. Dad requested it that way when he registered you"  
"Oh. OK, so what do we have now?"  
"It's every student's nightmare…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You could have said its gym," she complained while she was handed the school's gym uniform, "where are the lockers?"  
"Over there," he pointed at a faraway staircase "and when you come back don't be afraid to describe what you saw… In great details… I don't mind listening."  
"I'll try to keep track on the really hot ones" she said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was it?" Rodrick asked when she came back, his eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner.  
"It could have been better, I'll try to see more at the showers" she jokingly mentioned. "Shit. The bleachers are too far. There is no way I could hide under them."  
"I know from firsthand. The coach caught me like, 3 times"  
"I don't bitch about it dude, gym is all right" Jake said after tuning into their conversation, than he ran towards the center of the hall.  
"Of course he likes gym. If I ever need a play-by-play of what's going on in the boys' showers I'll ask him" Angie commented.  
"All the girls come over here. Today you're all going to climb the rope." The coach yelled all of a sudden. Unwillingly Angie complied and joined the line of grumpy girls, leaving Rodrick to join his class. She looked worriedly at the rope. She did not spent the past 6 years (yes her father trained her from a very young age- you cannot be too prepared he said) working out so she could climb a fucking rope for the amusement of a high school teacher that has no imagination what so ever.

"I've heard there's a new whore at school. I didn't know that I'll see how much of a chicken she is by the first second I'll see her. What happened? Skinny-legs can't sweat a little?" Some mountain sized girl teased her.  
Rodrick quickly turned around to see if she was ok, but he was standing too far and couldn't come to help her out. **Like I need his help. I can take the bitch down myself. **

"Well, I just thought you were sweating enough for the two of us. But thank you. For your deep concern" with that she turned her back to the girl (not completely of course, just enough to let her know the conversation was over) and waited for her turn.

Angie centered her eyes on the girl who was currently climbing the rope, her legs all dangling. She wasn't heading anywhere and was crying she was afraid of heights. Eventually she fell to the ground (that was approximately 10 inches below her).  
"Hope you don't fall" the large girl insisted with an annoying tune and tried to push her forward towards the matt, yet Angie's frame had not moved a centimeter.  
"Hope you won't break the ceiling," Angie retorted and now headed to the task at hand. The snickers she heard told her she hit the target. "Geez, what a cunt…"

Angie went over the rope and climbed it easily to its top, ringing the bell, and returned safely to the mattress. The bitchy girl from behind her hadn't muttered a word, but was angry-looking. Angie hadn't said a word or even smiled at her smugly, she just walked away. She could see Rodrick doing a thumb up at her for her performance, and probably comebacks. Next to him stood a guy, he seemed spray-tanned and had a disoriented expression, the same disoriented expression all the people Rodrick seemed friendly with had. She waved at them and they returned to pretending to play some weird ball related sport.

"Thanks for flipping Donna off." Said the dangly girl from before. She had a long brown hair in a clumsy ponytail and her green eyes were shinning with gratitude. She seemed quit tall which granted her movements a clumsy manner.  
"I would have preferred to physically flip her off but, first day, I wouldn't have wanted to be remembered…"  
"-As the girl that beat the crap out of Donna" –**No, remembered, period. **Angie corrected inwardly.**  
**"Yes." She lied, "as a bully…" They stood awkwardly in the middle of the gymnasium.

The brunette felt awkward for starting a conversation with someone she didn't even know. All she knew was that she seemed cool and that she probably good at sports. Angie, on the other felt uncomfortable because of the court and the fact she was open for attack if she wasn't observant enough to her surroundings. She knew it was a ridicules feeling- who would want to attack Angie Heffley in the middle of the day in front of several of witnesses? No one was the answer her mind continued to echo, yet she was on edge.  
"Don't worry; I think you've dodged that one. All they'll remember from you is the comebacks. You came out as a Veronica Mars* meets Daria**. I think. Only without the whole investigator-monotone effect" the girl babbled, "I'm Pepper, by the way". She offered her hand to shake, "I was skinny legs until you came. Minus the actual ability to climb stuff"  
"Nice to meet you Pepper, I'm Angie," She shook her hand, "The one whose skinny legs' be introduced to Donna's ass personally." They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, neither knew what to say. "I'm at Rodrick Heffley's home class," Angie said, "Which one are you?"  
"Wait. So the rumors were true, you're Rodrick's sister!"  
"-The one and only at your service." She cynically said, "I'm only happy to comply."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 3 -Part 2: My Protector  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angie walked down the hall to her locker with the only clothes she had left. It was a few days since she moved with Frank and his family and apparently she hadn't packed really well because the t-shirt was the old NYPD Marcus got at the academy. Mrs. Heffley told her they were going to do some shopping that afternoon, and secretly Angie thought of arranging a box of her belongings to arrive (surely after several stops for protecting her secret identity and location).

The kid that stood next to Rodrick at gym was right next to him again. And both nodded her way to approach.

"Mac, this is Angie, my sister. This is Mac the lead singer in the band," Rodrick introduced. The mentioned two waved shyly at each other muttering their hellos.  
"So what do you boys do around here when being bored?" Angie asked curiously.  
Rodrick and Mac looked at each other big grins on their faces; they said together "The cheerleading squad."  
With that joke Angie fake-laughed and said cynically "Ha-ha, very funny. Now seriously, suburb boys"  
"Well, the good thing about this place is that it's only, like, 40 minutes from New York City by train. And…-"  
"-And you have me here for your amusement." Jake dropped into their conversation. **He really needs to stop doing that, **Rodrick thought in annoyance.  
"I don't think so." Angie returned harshly. **-This new student thingy is not working out as planned. **  
"Come on, just ditch your wannabe rocker brother of yours and his little girlfriend," he pointed at Mac and Rodrick, "and come and party with me and my boys." Rodrick wasn't a friend of Jake's; Rodrick was just the guy that everyone knew. That's it. But Jake and Mac were sort of mortal enemies. And even more than he hated Mac, Jake's number one hatred was not getting what he wanted.  
"-Dude, my boys? This probably _the least_ gay thing you've ever said." Mac told him, taking a step forward.  
"I'm sorry, but your gaydar probably gets signals from everywhere. Let me break it down for you. –It's not everyone else. That's coming from you." He matched Mac's step.  
"You are right. This is amusing," Angie said. If stares could kill Rodrick and Mac would've been in jail for their reaction to her statement. But the rest of her comeback made them forgive her- "That 'little-douche-that-could' act. But I'd hate for you to walk funny for the rest of your life, because if you'll take another step in this direction I swear to god I will kick your ass so hard... -Oh wait, I forgot! You like stuff in your ass. *** So never mind, step at any direction."  
"You should really watch your language in front of people that has their backs taken care of," Jake walked backwards away from them, not taking his eyes off of them, "I will be back."  
"Stop jacking off to Schwarzenegger. Douche" Mac said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did he meant when he said he has people watching his back, and all the crap about 'his boys'?" Angie asked Rodrick after a few minutes, they were now in English class.  
"All last week Jake bragged about him being the new guy at the arms-dealer of the local gang. But then he went quiet, until now. They call themselves 'the Black Helmets'."  
"That's stupid; Jake doesn't even ride a bike"  
"the only thing to even remotely connect Jake to a motorcycle is the fact that when he was 8 years old, and he was riding his bicycle."

The conversation died at that point but Angie still had questions, not ones to present in public forums or to Rodrick at all.  
First of all was the general reference to her as 'Rodrick's sister'. Maybe that's part of her cover? Did Frank told the school she and the Heffley's are related to avoid answering questions? Never mind the origin of this rumor- if it's Frank's deploy she will have to live with this label, if not it's too late to comment on that. She hadn't corrected the people that addressed to her with that title, if she started now it'll draw suspicion.

Is the local gang- stupidly named 'Black Helmets' -buying their weaponry from the close-to-home big mob Weapon dealers Hawthorn?  
Next she needed Frank's help to run her operation to the Hawthorn's destruction. How will she make him join?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Many Years Ago in a Galaxy Far Away, God Said: Let There Be 2 Nerds. And They Were, And It was Good. (Well, not Really, it was Actually not That Far, and it was 1990, but the nerd part is fairly accurate)_

"So what are you up to tonight dude?" Marcus asked as he lay on his bed.  
"Well, I was thinking I should, like, try this costume and, like totally prevent crime and stuff" Frank answered from the closed door of their bathroom. He and Marcus were room-mates, and Marcus finally got used to the other man's quirks, although he kept teasing him by singing "Play the funky music white boy" whenever he could.  
"Are you ready to check out my outfit?" before he could answer the bathroom door swung open.  
"Dude, this is so cool! You totally listened to me when we went to see Batman!"  
"Yeah man, you were totally right. The only thing that was missing from that flick was Robin. So what do you think?"  
"Awesome-tastic! But, don't you need, like a weapon or something man? 'Cause I saw you punching a guy back than in the bar. You remember, the guy that tried to hit on the same girl as you, and you were super pissed and super drunk… Well, let's just say, you aren't the 'punch a guy unconscious' type of a fighter." Frank nodded in agreement through sad eyes. He searched through the tool box they had under their sink and pulled out an easy to hold item.

Rapidly throwing it to the air (and catching it clumsily) "Like the Joker said: 'Wait 'til they get a load of me!'" ****

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to be a super-hero!" Frank said as he entered Angie's room. She was staying with the family for the past few weeks, and she officially had time for planning revenge now that she was comfortably situated in the house. She had a proper bed now and got the package of personal items from herself.  
"Again, I mean…" **Well that was easier than I thought.** "I talked to Suzan, she said I could do it, but not in this physical shape. Which is a bit insulting but I thought I should take what she offers."  
"I agree with her." Angie replied plainly. "We can take the next few weeks for preparation. It's not like on your first day we're going to shoot our way into the Hawthorn mansion. First we'll get you in shape, you could work on your costume if you'd like and I'll figure out where are the tapes."  
"Tapes, right. How do you know there are tapes?"  
"Easy, the police reports mention old video cameras in the scene which their tapes never found. No finger prints on the cameras, none at all. So it was probably taped, the killer took it and wiped it clean. The only evidence found is the bullets. The reports although show it's a two men job." Frank seemed to understand where she was going. "The shootings are Hawthorn's top man in NY area- Shawn Ackerman. The ass-hole has his name written all over it. Our job begins with tracing the second man and hoping the tapes are at his custody."

"That's cool and all, but, do you think I should keep my old nick-name?" She hissed out loud- **Sometimes grown-ups are so immature.  
**"Can anyone relate you to it?" –She considered the safety measures first.  
"No. Only Marcus knew I was him. And Suzan that is."  
"You can keep your old nick-name." She reassured which made Frank smiling widely, a reaction that worried Angie a bit. She is going against a giant mob with a man that only wants to accomplish his nerd fantasies. "What was it?"  
Frank pulled out what looked a lot like a combination of a night-wing and a super-women outfit with the letters 'CM' sewn to it; "Civil-Man" he said. He swelled with pride as she tried not to laugh at him.  
"This outfit doesn't protect shit." She informed, standing up to examine it closely. "Are you tight on the color combo?"  
"No, the name is all I care of." She nodded considering all the information. First things first;  
"You showed me the weights at Rodrick's room. We'll start with those. And some good-ol' fashioned runs around the block." He looked miserable. "Come, Civil Man. I'll show you the secret lairs."  
"Lairs as in plural?" All she did was to smile mischievously and grabbed a set of keys that will put to shame any house-super.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I had was a wrench*****" Frank said dumbfounded as he reached safe house number one. That comment came after seeing the well equipped wall.  
"And you carried it with pride******?" Angie asked smiling only to sigh a few seconds later. "That means I'll have to teach you how to use these doesn't it?" She asked in despair. He nodded like a willing to learn student. "Well… We'll start by teaching you how to take a bullet, so you won't be scared when some junkie asshole pulls a glock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*I'm sorry but when I wrote it I was having a Veronica Mars marathon.  
** I cannot resist Daria –best animation show ever.  
*** Nothing against gay people –am not homophobic, I just couldn't resist that comeback, and me being lame in conversations (and other general stuff) had to use what I had.  
**** I actually sat down and checked the date of birth of the actor who plays Frank to see if that's chronologically possible – the Batman film that has Jack Nicolson as joker came out about the time he was in college so perfectly fine. It was cool to use because Red Mist also quotes it in the end of Kick Ass.  
***** A reference to Tim Gunn's "Super". Rainn Wilson's character hits criminals (and sometimes just annoying people) with a wrench.  
****** From "Snake eyes for sissies" – a Marilyn Manson line. "Wrench is just a house hold god, but I carry mine with pride".

AN: probably went over board with the references I made in this one. If you wondered about the two parts it happened because I wrote it as two single chapters but the information clashed with ideas for the next ones so I had to cut and edit them. I got too lazy on deciding of a new title for it all so decided to do a 'two-part-er'.


	4. Play Dates

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 4: Play Dates  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's dad?" Rodrick asked his mother after realizing the house was eerily quiet and his father was nowhere near his civil war reconstruction model.  
"He's working out with Angie in the back yard," she said while holding back a laugh. She's been aching to catch a glimpse at that show for the past hour, but sadly she had to make dinner. It was probably better than any reality TV someone she had seen in ages. Angie really pushed Frank to the edge- he was on the breach of crying last she heard, and she heard a lot.

Rodrick almost chocked on his drink and started coughing. "Working out? In the back yard?" **–With Angie?!**  
Suzan Heffley knew exactly what's going on. Her mother senses were tingling. -Rodrick was suspicious. She even had a talk to the girl on how to act around the boys.  
"I'm aware to the fact that this is a funny situation, but your father became lumpy in all the wrong places. Up until yesterday he always said he has enough belly to love. Well, no more. Angie convinced him to start working out, if you'd like you can join them for a jog. They're heading out in 10 minutes or so."  
"I'm just going to the yard to stare in disbelief" Rodrick said after his cough calmed down.  
"I'll join you. God knows I've waited long enough."

_A week ago_

Flipping through the channels, Suzan was bored out of her mind. It's not that she had nothing to do. Quit the opposite, she had dinner to make, tell Rodrick and his band to lower the bass, make sure Rowley wasn't trying to feed Manny with chocolate (again) and a few more chores to her ever growing list. Yet, she just wanted a few minutes to herself. A few minutes without her husband saying stuff about costumes and his desire to join to "the fight against evil" or some other stupid phrase he used for her to agree. She just wanted to lay there and watch some idiotic show, so she wouldn't have to think of Rodrick's grades or a soon to be ringing phone call from the principal about one of Greg shenanigans. She knew what the perfect channel was for this purpose- "E! Channel"

But the "True Hollywood Story" that was featuring only made her stomach tighten. **Well, maybe it will help in to gather some information before Frank's next launch of arguments.**

So she sat there and watched the show explain what was known of the D'Amico- Big Daddy- Hit Girl- Kick Ass relationship.

She was really concerned when a psychologist began to describe Hit Girl's twisted personality and his opinion of her oh-so-many problems.

"…features psychopathic behavior, probably lost one or both of her parents at a very young age. 'Big Daddy' as he is called, took her under her wing, he too shows signs of paranoia and illogical fear. Her choice of words demonstrates her lack of habitations. In the video shown she chose to shoot the camera before checking if both Big-Daddy and Kick-Ass were OK shows the need to control her environment…"

Seeing her trying to rescue both Kick Ass and Big Daddy from those awful people made her stomach jolt and her eyes couldn't leave the screen. She had enough right about the time the doctor said the girl split-personality disorder. It was just plain stupid. If she wants to know what exactly happened to that girl that made her the person she is today, she'll have to ask someone that was there all along. So she walked up to the girl's room.

After hearing the story from Angie (seeing that she didn't oversized her own parts and highlights), Suzan decided to ask her advice on what to do with Frank. "Well, I already had a partner once, it didn't work out, but that's because of a private matter."  
"But should I let him? I mean, you saw him. He's a lazy 40+ year old with a never ending love for muffins."  
"Consider it like that, would you rather us partnering up, or knowing one of us is out there alone every night, without any help. I don't know about him, but I'm going to fight, and well, as much as you'd like there is nothing you could do to stop me."  
"Listen to me, young lady. I took you into my home, putting my children to risk by your presence alone. I don't care how much of a hardcore hero you are, you will pay me respect in my house. And you most defiantly won't let anything happen to my husband while you take him out at nights. Am I clear?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Angie replied enthusiastically, a wicked smile splitting her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked to the window accompanied by Rodrick. She saw her husband and the girl training. Apparently, Frank was having hard time because all of his face became red and he was sweating while trying to do a push up. Next to him Angie was, also doing push-ups (actually doing them in a scary pace) and was yelling at him.  
"Come on! You told me that if I joined you, you'll be more motivated. Just Push! UP!" in the meanwhile, Suzan and Rodrick stared at them through the glass door. Not knowing whether to video tape the moment, laugh, call an ambulance or tell her to stop yelling at the miserable lumpy muffin loving man.  
"I already did 6!" he said desperately between cut down breathes. She got down from the bar (the one she improvised out of what seemed thin air) and ordered him to lift only his legs.  
"We'll have to start off by only passively building your muscles. We'll start by you getting down properly after a push-up. It helps your muscles realize the move. I'll help you to get up*." That was the point Suzan realized the full strength of the small teenager. -When she helped her chubby husband to lift his body over the pole.  
"Holy mother of god, he is up" Rodrick said in disbelief. It was like seeing the handicapped Olympics, yet sadder somehow.  
"Language," his mother said sternly.  
"I didn't say any curse word" Rodrick defended.  
"-Really? So I probably just thought to myself really loud the word 'shit' "  
"Mom!"  
"What? I get surprised too, you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are we going to work out tonight?" Frank asked. It's been weeks since his working out routine started (and the diet Angie and his wife forced him upon) and he really started to enjoy it. He learned to appreciate his time spent with the girl. Plus, it took less effort to put his belt on. It is a win-win situation from his prospective. He caught a woman from his work checking out his butt when he banded. Either that or he wore those jeans that a pen once exploded in again and forgot about that. He preferred to stick with the first option.  
"Well, you could work out alone. It's not like it's a rocket-science." She smiled at him, "I've got plans for tonight."  
"What, did Rodrick invite you to something?"  
"No, I'm going for some girl's night out with a girl from my class."  
"You've got a friend!" He exclaimed happily. **  
"Well, it seemed like she had no friends and I didn't want to hurt her feelings," Angie said sincerely, mid-sentence she realized how un-her that came out, "Tell me I did not just said that?"  
"You have a heart. You have a heart" Frank teased, "and you managed to get out of Oz safely! -Lucky you." She realized his teasing-mocking smile become much better, the last time he tried to pull off this kind of smile he looked like he is attending a clown's funeral (Suzan description, not Angie's).  
"And I get to show off my new clothes. Sponsored and bought under the heavy threats of no other than Suzan Heffley." Frank still smiled over his Dorothy joke, "seriously dude, she's wicked scary." He nodded understandingly. His lady sure did give him the spooks from time to time. -**Especially when she is dancing. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rowley, what game do you want to play? I've got mean racer 3***." Greg said to his best friend that was eating some snacks on the couch.  
"Cool. But you know I was thinking we could go out and catch a movie…"  
Greg would have answered him, but the doorbell ringing distracted him. He ran for it and swung it open –an action that ended with a big thud when it hit the wall. There stood a nice looking girl with brown hair and green eyes. She smiled weakly at him, like she didn't know what to say. "I'll call Rodrick." Greg told her, not thinking twice.  
"Well, actually I'm here for Angie. I'm Pepper." She introduced quit shyly.  
"Hi Pepper. Come on in" Greg said with what little manners he had. He walked her to the living room, where she sat next to Rowley. -That kindly offered her some of the snacks Mrs. Heffley gave them.  
"Angie!" Greg called, "Your friend's here!" They heard neither a response nor steps on the stairs but suddenly Angie was there, wearing a plain red shirt and jeans.  
"Hi Pepper." She said, "Rowley" she acknowledged his presence with a wave. Pepper got up from her place.  
"Hi. I brought my car." She said.  
"-Awesome. Let me just grab my wallet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick was staying at home on that Friday. Or at least that was what he told his parents. But this time he wasn't going to see some illegal shows at an abandoned warehouse like he usually did. That particular Friday he was going to spy on Angie and his dad.  
He started by putting on the fake beard he used when he had a fake ID. –When you have a big beard no one asks questions when you buy beer. He managed to follow his father's car, only to stop in the parking lot. **Where the hell is Angie? **Rodrick thought disappointed. Well, he rather had one bird in his hand then two in the bush. But how would he follow his father on an empty train without being noticed? The simple answer was he wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know it's extremely rode, but I have to ask. Pepper, really? What crossed in your parents mind when they decided to name you Pepper?" Angie asked while Pepper drove in her small car.  
"Umm, my actual name is Pieper. But I had hard time saying it when I was little –god knows why- and kept pronouncing it 'Pepper', it kind of stuck. Plus, my brothers are big Iron Man fans, so they were glad for me to take part in their games. You know how it is with older brothers. I mean, Rodrick is older than you, right?"  
Just nodding slightly she smiled at Pepper. Steering away the conversation she continued with her small 'investigation': "So how many brothers and sisters do you have?"  
"4," Pepper said. "2 older brothers, older sister and one younger brother"  
"Wow. That's a lot." Angie commented. She still had trust issues only she referred to them as safety measures. "Favorite Pizza topping?"  
"Will you laugh if I said pepperoni? No, I'm only joking. I have hard time deciding between olives and corn."  
"Well. It's your lucky day because I like almost all pizza toppings, and both corn and olives are among them"  
Pepper parked her car in the small shopping center in a nearly vacant lot. Although Angie suspected the only 3 cars that were actually there were the restaurant's employees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed there all night instead of going to a movie. They had too much fun, just joking around, talking and staring back at the miserable pizzeria worker who had to suffer through their conversation when all he wanted to do is to go home. Even though she liked spending time with Pepper Angie only told her stories from the Heffley residence, or stuff that happened at their school, not going back more than 2 weeks. Not mentioning her real mother and father (both of her real fathers), or her life in New York. Her old friends, not that she had any at the state currently. -Her old life. The one she intends to claim back.  
If Pepper noticed anything she didn't mention it. But it seemed like she's enjoying the new experience of being given full attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper was driving herself home after dropping off Angie. She was truly happy to finally gain a friend, but also she started feel the paranoia. **Why had she kept asking me questions? **Knowing no one could be that nice for that long to be pulling a prank on her (she was familiar to how those went), Pepper accepted that Angie was sincere in her interest. **But how much of interested is too much? What if she-? What if she is interested in me **_**that **_**way?** She babbled internally like a maniac, as her thoughts sprinted forwards. **Is Angie gay for me? Do I mind?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grace?!" Pepper yelled out for her sister as soon as she got home.  
"Pepper?" her sister retorted calmly from behind her, giving Pepper a well needed startle.  
"Oh. Here you are. I need help! Like big-big help." They walked to Pepper's room and sat on the bed. "I went out tonight with this new girl from my class. And, well, I need your help…"  
"What's wrong? Did she say something mean? 'Cause I'll kick her so hard if she was mean to my baby-sister!"  
"No! She wasn't mean. Not at all, quit the opposite. That's what got me so worried…" Pepper had hard time filling in her sentences and just hoped Jess will say it instead.  
"What?" Grace asked, not understanding the weird tone her sister used.  
"What if she's like, you know, gay?" Pepper blurred. Grace stared at her for a second, not knowing if her sister was simply homophobic or terrified of the thought someone was interested in her. The best explanation was that she was just weird.  
"What gave you that impression?"  
"Well she kept asking me personal questions an-"  
"-maybe she's polite. Or it was a normal conversation and you over reacted."  
"She knows now the name of the teddy bear I sleep with!" Pepper tried to prove the point. "But that's not it. She laughed from my jokes. Oh, and she's good at sports and hangs out with Rodrick Heffley and his friend Mac"  
"Did you really said right now that girls that are good in sports are gay?" Grace asked surprised.  
"I don't know! I've never met a lesbian"  
"This is really stupid. I swear to god it's the most idiotic conversation we ever had. More than the 'what will happen to snakes underwater?' one. So what if she's gay? Will you stop being friends with her?"  
"No! Of course not, she's really nice, and funny! You're right! Who cares if she's gay! Good for her!"  
"Don't worry. If she tries something on you, just tell her you don't like girls that way." She shrugged at her little sister. Sometimes she over-reacted and over-processed stuff, making a mountain out of a fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stalking his father and his step sister didn't work out as planed when Rodrick saw them practicing some weird martial art in the back yard and his father accidently punched him in the groin. He could have sworn she high-fived his father for that punch.  
Later he tried to jog with them only to be left behind. **When the hell he became that fast?** The only time he saw his father run before was to the last six pack. That was the moment he began to have doubts. Up until then he considered his dad as the weaker link of that weird bond, but if there were evidence for something shady it will be at Angie's room. **Dad won't hide stuff in his own room, mom might find them.** He had to come up with a plan. But all of that shit will have to wait, he had band practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*My gym teacher once told this to a guy in my class, I have no idea if it's true.  
** When it comes to friendly teasing, Frank is not the best. There is a character later (there are some major twists and changes to come) that really teases Angie/Mindy. –In a good way of course.  
*** Totally made that one up…

AN: So, I guess you've learnt by now that I cannot write a girls' conversation. -Or any dialogue that doesn't end with someone punching someone else. Actually, yesterday a friend of mine said I was probably raised by wolves. *awkward silence*, so yeah that's that. Umm, the 'snake underwater' conversation took place when I had nothing to say to my neighbor. It took place when I was 8 or so and she always brings it up as one of the most random things that ever happened to her.

I actually named Pepper after the Iron-Man character and I remembered laughing every time I saw that when she got coupled with Tony in fan-fics it was Pepperony.  
Because she is actually named Pieper I made a small character named Michelle later in the story (after the actress)… **No one is really interested in my Author's note at this point so I'll just say see you next week and have fun **


	5. Surprise… SURPRISE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 5: Surprise… SURPRISE!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: My first attempt in real action. It turned out way better than I've expected. They're probably talking too much which is against all Big-Daddy rules, but this time Mindy has to track everything by herself, so some interrogation is fully needed. I hope you'll like it and the ending.  
It took me 3 days to write the last scene, and I had to sit with my neighbor to perfect it (long story short- biggest mistake ever!) . It may be a bit of awkward, but those two characters (not saying names- you'll never get information out of me! *Evil laugh*) are awkward together and the chapter's name should give you some hint. Although it was supposed to be a surprise some of you might have seen it coming. So no more talking, your chapter awaits-

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_About two months later:_

They ran in the darkness towards a dark warehouse. Before they were even noticed, Hit Girl swiftly shot the left guard with a silenced gun. Civil Man crept from behind the other one- holding him hostage by placing a knife on his neck, while she removed all of his weapons.  
"Let's rock their world," Civil Man said; his voice different somehow, deeper in an attempt to sound scary. They stepped into the warehouse; she -with her weapons drawn and he with his human shield.

"By the way, love the new costume, it fits you" she looked over to him nonchalantly. They created him a new one, with the help of Suzan's sawing skills. A costume more appropriate to his age and the risk he was facing. -The costume bare resemblance to the civil war soldier outfit, only with more places for weapons and a bulletproof vest built-in. He smiled over at her comment, even though they had more pressing issues on their mind. Such as the four criminals (AN: don't worry, the numbers will grow) that stood inside noisily gasping in surprise, coming to their senses and pulling out guns.

Hit Girl turned around and locked the warehouse's door with a giant lock that appeared from nowhere- leaving everyone to wonder where the hell it was kept. She loved raiding weapon exchanges; so many guns in one place just brightened her day, or in most cases night. Scratch that, it was all cases. "Hi," she said to all men present with her trade mark smirk. One of them waved at her in return only to be stared at by his friends (even the guard in Civil-Man's arms scuffed in annoyance).

"We have a really sweet offer for you all. Everyone that helps us doesn't have to die. You see tonight we offer a deal- usually people shot first and ask questions later. We both won't shoot; it's a 2 for 1 special." No one moved, so he continued "I don't know why but this reminds me we need to watch Kill-Bill" Civil Man exclaimed.  
"-Right? Maybe next time one of us could fight with a sword. I haven't watched that one for a while. We should totally arrange a movie night! Does any of you, by any chance named Sophie?"

The four guys in front of them haven't muttered a thing, the weird friendly conversation between the two heroes confused them a bit and they looked at one another trying to figure out what the hell was going on. But they returned to their positions quit quickly of staring at her, aiming their guns while sweat covered their foreheads.

-Every one of New York's criminals would tell anyone at hear range how Hit Girl tried to capture him, while he fought like hell to finally (by some miracle that is) punch her somewhere. The more perverted ones will tell you of worse ways they got away- ways that include sexual favors. Only a fool believed those rumors, the streets of New York were now as dangerous for criminals as they were for regular law honoring citizens, and the reason to that was standing there, pointing a gun at their way and pocketing the only key to the place. Someone was going to get out of that place, but the 5 to 2 chance wasn't nearly enough.  
No one knew who was the man helping her, so they didn't worry about him, she was clearly the boss. Plus they had no problem shooting through the guard to kill him.

"Who helped in the killings in August of this year? Who helped Ackerman?!" The man that waved at her earlier (that seemed scared and shaky) winced a little in fear. But even with his noises of pre-crying and the metal clicking his gun made when his hand shook, no one said a thing.  
"What about you?" Civil-Man asked the guard in his hands "Is your tongue just itching in an overwhelming desire to tell me, us a secret?" –**he is really enjoying his new role.** -Angie thought, whether if that was a good thing or not she hadn't decided yet.  
"No, not really" the guard swallowed hard and tried to look as brave as he could. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance either way. If he starts speaking his own gang members are going to shot him. If he won't –and he won't- the knife on his throat will serve its purpose. The only difference was; he knew that the guys with the guns will shot him, no hesitation at all. The man with the knife might not. He might not be willing to stain his knife.  
"Well, then. I've got a small task for you. I know what you can do! You could be my symbol," Civil-Man said with a fake excited voice that scared everyone, a tone that made Hit Girl half proud of her protégé. He snapped back to his serious tone, "a symbol for what happens when civilization went crazy!" That was her signal - she started running to the others, leaping to the air. Civil-Man slithered the guard's throat.

She shot the first two guys in their knees, causing them to stumble forward in pain. Then she hit them both in the heads with the blunt side of the guns she held. She landed safely only to jump again guns thrown to the floor, she was mid-air by the time the third guy realized what was going on, her purple hair swishing at her speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked directly into his eyes, snapping his neck.

Meanwhile, the pre-crying whines of the last standing man became a full on tears, growing harder when the guard stopped fighting for air, blood splashing from the hole in his neck only getting inside his lungs. His movements of desperation ceased. Civil Man had managed to disarm the last standing man and lodge a bullet into each of the men who were shot in the leg, while she was on what the movie advertisements refer to as a 'roaring rampage of revenge'*.

"So what do you know?" She asked the man that seemed more like a boy as the minutes passed.  
"Will you kill me?" he returned in between sobs.  
"If you'll tell me, then no," he hadn't stopped, "pinkie promise," she held out her pinkie as a gesture of sincerity. One gesture neither he nor Civil Man expected.  
"Well, I've heard Ackerman has all of the evidence in his house. The man helping him might be on the security tapes…" –that guy granted them exactly what they needed. They no longer need to find the man helping Ackerman. They don't have to search all over the place and question some people related to the case if the man they already knew that was connected to the murders held Marcus's get out of jail free card. Now all that's left to do is verify that information and then plan the rest of their moves.  
"Why would he keep the tapes at his house?" Civil Man took over the interrogation while she took care of the bodies and the cargo they were supposed to sell in that exchange. She released the lock from the door and dragged the body of the guard that was left outside.  
"It's the most secure place for him."  
"What, from the police? The police are already after someone else, they don't give a shit about the security tapes."  
"The police doesn't care or know. Everyone of Hawthorn group does. It's called insurance policy. For years now Hawthorn and Ackerman hold incriminating information of one another, and try to keep some of their selves so the other won't get it. The rumor has it that Ackerman wants to take Hawthorn out, that's why they do it to one another. But all of this is rumor. You'll have to ask Posh."  
"Posh as in for Spice-Girls' Posh?" Civil Man asked hopefully, "I will be more than happy to do the investigation there." He and the guy high-fived –an absurd situation to everyone involved.  
"As much as I agree with you," the guy said, more self confident knowing he isn't going to die, "I hate to break it for you, but posh is a dude. –He's one of Ackerman's top men; a hit man." He looked at Hit-Girl who was now taking some weapons from the boxes and knew now he understood the meaning fully.

She approached him with a mischievous smile. "I promised I'm not going to kill you, and I will hold my promise. So just know I'm sorry for this, because I am, but this might save your life." He swallowed hard, "tell them we missed you and you played dead. Well, tell them that when you regain the ability to talk. This might hurt a little, and then it's going to hurt a lot. It was nice meeting you, even under these circumstances; you seem like a pleasant noncriminal-y shaky man." She did a full spin around herself on one leg- gaining momentum, and high kicked his throat, hitting his Adam's apple.  
"Now he couldn't speak. Brilliant," Civil Man beamed at her. "Let's wait for the buyers."  
"In the meantime we'll have to clean." They started collecting bullets and shells. -Making sure it was all there. The guy passed out from the pain. They took care of the situation when 3 men came as buyers. They were wearing black helmets – black helmets she enjoyed bashing. After that Civil Man called 911 from one of the gangster's cell phone complaining about weird noises. And then they were gone.

Running on the rooftops to a safe location then changing into their civil clothes. Then, using a short tunnel they reached the train station, hiding their faces from the security cameras.

Frank was tired and slept all the way on the train, and some of the car ride home- even though he was the one driving. When they got back home he just walked from the front door.

Angie, on the other hand, did the safe thing and climbed the outside wall of the house to the third floor while her knife was held tightly between her teeth. **Ah, Safety.  
**The window was exactly the way she left it. She checked around just to make sure nothing was out of place and all of her drawers were locked or unmoved. When she was positive her pc wasn't found - stolen - hacked - bugged she checked the police records of Carl "Posh" Beckham (his last name was the reason for the nickname). In about 5 minutes she knew where he was born, where his children intended school and the name of his wife's shop. She also knew the name of his second in command. **We'll work our way up.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper had the time to consider her emotions. She was clearly used to do so for the past oomph-teen years. She even made a color-coded pro's and con's list in order to get her mind straight.  
She rationalized the fact Angie hadn't chose a direct way to show her feelings was her time spent away from the Heffelys'. There was a dark past that girl was keeping quiet about. Angie didn't talk about the reason she didn't live with her family until now, but Pepper guessed it was a traumatizing experience. **To live away from your family until they suddenly remember you are out there. That must be one hell of an experience.**

So she added "troubled past" in the con's list. She also wrote "Swears a lot" and "violent" after seeing her hanging out with Rodrick. The two of them were hitting each other rapidity, and when she asked Angie how he could hit her with her being a girl and all, she smiled "it bothered him in the beginning but he realized it's cool." She could see the bruises Rodrick flaunted for a whole week. They were this sickening green color that slowly faded to brown.  
Than, remembering she's 15, she added "younger". On the other side she wrote "pretty", "funny", "smart" and "great listener". She looked at the list for a few days, boring holes with her eyes, from time to time adding something to either sides of the list. And at that Saturday morning, the same that came after Angie and Frank's first "activity" Pepper made her decision. She is going to have to talk to her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper sat down as gently as she could on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake Angie up brutally. Mrs. Heffley let her in.

Her attempt was for no avail, because the moment some of her weight shifted to the mattress Angie shot straight up in a sharp gasp for air, almost head-butting her.  
"Fuck!" Pepper shouted in surprise as her body jolted in instinct, jumping from the bed wide-eyed.  
"Sorry," Angie said when she finally realized what just happened and smiled apologetically, "That's how I wake up. I'm a light sleeper." After regaining her normal heart beat pace, Pepper sat back down, closer this time. Mentally she added "light-sleeper" to her list, but decided the list can go to hell.

At that point Angie became very aware of the light blanket that hardly covered her; even less after she woke up. She was more aware of the tank top and boxer pants she slept in. Pepper stared at her, like she just noted that too.

"What are you doing here Saturday morning? Did we have plans?" Angie knew there were no plans. She just didn't want to sound that harsh.

Angie felt the girl's gaze on her lips. Instead of answering, the brunette leaned.

And then they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*This is a quote from "Kill Bill part 2".


	6. And on with the kissing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 6: And on with the kissing!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And then they kissed.  
_It lasted less than a 30 seconds, half of it passed as Angie sat there eyes wide with surprise, not able to move. Angie could feel Pepper's tongue as it darted to her lips, urging them to part, an act that snapped her back to reality. She hadn't complied with the attempt, instead she leaned backwards in order to break their contact, nudging Pepper's shoulders to push her away gently.

"I'm sorry," Angie said, fighting the need to add a 'what the fuck' kind of a question, but Pepper was the first girl she ever been friends with. But that's all they were. –Friends.  
"What?" a tear threatened to stain her cheek, she felt even worse at that sight. Like killing a penguin with a chainsaw in front of a puppy and a kitten playing a yarn ball together, or an equally grotesque metaphor. -**Maybe something with babies and the Addams family, or watching Heidi Klum on television, with her fake smile. No, forget about that. This is no time for those things. What just happened? I can't believe my first kiss was with a girl. Who am I, Katy Perry? I haven't had the chance to brush my teeth. Maybe that's why she's crying. –No she's crying because you stopped her. **Her inner babble began to seem like an inner argument.** Rejected is more like it. –Right, back to topic. Say something reassuring… Any day now… Say something! Screw words! **

Angie leaned back, but instead of reassuming their kiss she hugged her tightly. After sitting in that awkward position for several minutes- with the only movements were Pepper's sniffs and semi-sobs trying to fight back and swallow the weird lump down her throat. **I'm making a lot of people cry in the past 24 hours. **Thinking that about the past months, Pepper was concerned that that very girl was in love with her, not being able to concentrate with anything else but her. The problem was her emotions had a quit enough time to steer and bobble under the surface.

She found herself at the point of not hating the idea and even trying to make things happen. She tried to check where actually Angie stood for several times, always with the weirdest most unreadable results. She once heard a conversation Angie had with Rodrick about the girls' showers and locker room activity (which Pepper understood wasn't the first time they discussed). Seeing "Imagine Me and You*" on DVD had ended with Angie commenting she will never watch a romantic comedy ever again, even if her life were at stake. Asking her what she felt about Carol from "Friends" only revealed she hadn't watched the show. And the discussion about whether Jodie Foster is or is not only ended abruptly with Angie telling Greg she will watch "Silence of the Lambs" with him when he is old enough to shave.

"So… You don't feel the same way" Pepper notified, her voice cynical and self aware.  
"Are you mad at me?" Angie wanted to kick herself on the head for asking that. If she would have seen this kind of a line on TV or something she would have shot the screen or something. But she did have a strange soft spot for Pepper.  
"Of course not! It's not your fault…"  
"It's just… I was never a friend with a girl. I mean you're my best friend. I'm not sure how to act around girlie-girls like you. I mean that as a compliment. -The girlie-girl part that is." Their hug broke and Angie was determined to look down at her hands as they tangled and untangled the bed cover. "But sometimes it's like I have to hold back. I can't tell you everything. It's not like I don't want to. That sounds like crap, huh?"  
"Yes. A bit," she chuckled lightly at Angie's strange and truly unexpected behavior, but the "troubled past" in the top of her cons in her head flashed. She finally looked up, Pepper's green eyes meeting her blue. Angie then opened a drawer and handed Pepper a tissue.  
"This is so Once & Again**…"  
"Yeah? Who am I supposed to be, Jessie or Katie?"  
"I think you're both. I mean it as a compliment."  
Pepper laughed darkly, "You're just full of those today. When I was little I always told my mother that when I grow up I would like to be two gay teenage girls, one with an eating disorder and one that wants a disorder…"  
"No, but you wished to be a pretty, smart and funny and nice and friendly, and a hell lot of other things. Well, your wish came true." Pepper's tears came a bit stronger (**and louder **Angie thought. She was actually aiming to the opposite reaction.) She scooted farther and signaled Pepper to lie down next to her.

"So, can I guess?"  
"Huh?"  
"The secret. Can I guess your secret? In movies and shit they always let the friend guess what it is. And if I guess right you'll have to tell me the whole story."  
"Sure, why not? But I truly doubt it you'll find it out. It's pretty weird, unexpected and truly insane."  
"Well, a secret must match his owner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angie was quit tired at that point. The long raid, being waked up at 10 am on a vacation day by an emotional girl and later talking with her about "feelings", "emotions" and those things for about 9 hours took their toll on her.

Pepper left a while ago, she had to get back to her home. So now, Angie went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.  
"Hi," Rodrick smiled at her with what he considered a flirtatious smile. His voice a little too husky in her opinion. "What, do you still need calcium? Aren't your bones adamentium?" she scuffed inwardly from the comic book reference.

"Well, I'm still growing. I'm turning 15 soon" her voice almost a whisper. This made him draw nearer, **two can play this game. And if a cute guy wants to flirt with me, who am I to say no? Plus Suzan and Frank warned me about the option one of the boys trying to understand what's going on. **The three of them had an agreement saying that only in a case of a direct question from one of the boys should they tell. It was obvious that if someone would be suspicious it will be Rodrick.** If this is his way to gather information, I don't want to know how he is going to try that on Frank. What is it with me and my inner talking today?! **

On the other side, Rodrick didn't think he'll get any answers by simply asking the right questions. So now, he tried to seduce the information out, **it worked like, in every bond movie ever existed, **he reassured himself.

This led to two very determined teens, that wanted to make the other's stomach filled with tingling sensation and knees to wobble. He came closer to her and placed his right hand on the counter, eliminating most of her escape routes, making sure she would face him. He leaned in on her, kissing her demandingly - hungrily even - on her lips. They stood there lip locked for a while, their tongues dueling for dominance. As if the one in control will be the one with his hand on top later. His right hand left the counter to be placed gently at her hip.  
They broke apart for some air, she casted a small glance at him, only for a second, gave a small peck on his lips, picked up her glass of milk and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is not how it was supposed to be. I'll have to snoop around her room while she's sleeping. **He stayed in his room for a while, doing nothing. -Nothing except of waiting and day-dreaming. Waiting for his cheeks to stop being so damn red.

He replayed the scene in his head. **She seemed pretty tired, she might turn in early.** He heard some noises from the hallway, and slightly raised his head from the mattress.

"Rowley, come on! She said she'll let us borrow her comic books." Rodrick heard when he came up. **What does the baby hippo doing here?** The shouting was accompanied with fast and loud stumps on the stair case. Rodrick poked his head out of the room, looking around to see nothing. He decided to go ask his mother what's going on. If he'll run into his brother and his best fried he'll terrorize them.  
Like him, Angie couldn't stand Greg. Unlike him, she pretended to be nice to him. She did that because now he trusted her enough to ask for advice – ones she granted while trying to hide an evil grin. Rodrick hadn't registered the weirdness of her letting Greg borrow her stuff.  
In the living room, he finally caught up with his mother in her fancy-going-out dress. She was there with his father, too dressed up.  
"Rodrick, come lock the door," she told him, grabbing her purse in one hand and his father's in the other before he managed to ask what was going on. "Greg and Rowley are upstairs. Angie said she'll make sure they don't stay up too late. Manny is at the babysitter, call me if there's a problem, okay honey?"  
"Be good." His father told him, "Here's money for some pizza." His father handed him a bill. His mother kissed him on his cheek , and they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going upstairs to ask what pizza toppings everyone wanted, he found Greg's room empty. He went to the attic only to find Rowley and his brother, lying in sleeping bags on the floor, reading some comic books. His eyes flashed to a picture that was posed on her dresser next to her bed.  
"Where did you get these comic books from?" He asked the boys.  
"Don't you remember I got a box from home a few days after I came here?" Angie answered instead. All Rodrick could say in response was a small 'huh'. He didn't ask where that "home" was. He actually stared at her lips for what seemed well over the appropriate amount of time. But than his eyes darted back to the photo. It featured a young Angie, maybe 13, laughing. Next to her was a guy, he seemed like he's Rodrick's age so he was 17 or so, maybe a bit older. He had light brown hair and was smiling at the camera. His hand was wrapped around her shoulder.  
"Who's that?" He asked. –His voice sounding a bit angry.  
"That's Todd. -A friend of mine from New York. Got the picture with the rest of my stuff, I like it."  
Rodrick ignored her beaming smile that took place after she looked at the picture in question. "Isn't he too old to be friends with you?"  
"Well, I don't think so; it never bothered any of us earlier. It didn't bother my father."  
"How old is he anyway?"  
"-He'll be 18 soon." Rodrick made a sound of disapproval, and an angry glint appeared in her eyes. "What was it that you wanted?" She asked changing the subject from her social life.  
"Pizza order," He said simply.  
"Pineapple!" Greg and Rowley screamed coming to life.  
"Ewe…" he said in response, "Other half?" he asked Angie.  
"Whatever you're having is fine with me; as long as it's not pineapple."  
"Mushroom it is then." He turned around to come down the ladder, "wait, why are you two in Angie's room?"  
"It's bigger than mine. And she let us read the comic books." Greg said smiling. **So I'll have to search on another occasion, **Rodrick realized.  
"Is Pepper coming?" Rowley joined to the conversation out of nowhere. He truly liked that girl. He liked Angie too, but sometimes she scared him. Sometimes he had the feeling like Angie is about to snap. She seemed unpredictable to him, although she never did anything to strengthen that thought.  
"No, she was here all morning. We did…" Her eyes met Rodrick's and an amused glare appeared in them as she smirked, "stuff."  
His imagination started to grow wild, but he managed to cover it up by mumbling "Whatever" and going down the ladder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you mind if I lie here for a moment?" Angie asked politely the following morning, pointing at the empty spot on the couch next to him. Rodrick was sitting in the living room, watching "Resident Evil". "Rowley snores in a weird uneven pace that I can't get used to," she explained herself.  
"What?" He asked, not understanding her because of his sleepiness, and, well, because of the strange sentence that just came out of her mouth.  
"Well, most people snore at some pace. Like, most people snore at a normal breathing pace. But Rowley snores like he's going to choke and then relaxes. And finally, when you're starting to think it's going to be quiet he starts to snore-choke again. It's really annoying."  
He nodded at her, "You can sit" he added. She curled up on the couch, moving some pillows to get comfortable. "Mac told me they never say her name throughout the first film, I'm checking to see if that's true." He babbled on and on about the film, when no answer was heard from Angie he realized she had fallen asleep. Her eyes shot lightly, her blonde hair covering her face. He smiled at the image taking form in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah!" Rodrick said excitedly at the action flick he was watching, "What a kick-ass!" Angie's eyes fluttered open at his words. She seemed startled, but then she realized nothing had happened.  
"Oh gosh, it's late. I better go and do my homework." She got up, her back turned to Rodrick. She froze at her feet, like considering what to do next.  
Before he could ask what's wrong, her lips found his. Caught in surprise, Rodrick couldn't move for a second or so. He started kissing her back, hearing a small moan coming from his own throat.  
It was all over too soon, as they broke for air. While he breathed shallowly she kissed him on his cheek and ran to the staircase.  
"What the fuck was that about?" he asked himself in a small voice. Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought because her answering voice was heard for the stairs. "I just thought it was the thing that we do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*A romantic comedy.  
** It's a reference to the TV show "Once and Again". I just love Jessie and Katie. In the begging I wasn't planning on making of the girls intersted in the other but I was rewatching "once and again" and thought: "screw it. I'm making a reference!"

AN: how was that for a twist? You'll get bigger twist in the next chapters.  
I think I use too many Easter eggs but only I notice them. It's probably because I've re-written the story so many times. I think it's important to edit things, yet every time I read the chapter I publish at fanfiction I notice some spelling mistakes I've missed. –Really frustrating. Have a nice week =]


	7. Happy Birthday To You

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 7: Happy Birthday to You  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry about the delay, I had a family thing, so I'm posting two chapters today to make up for it  
Well, Here's another chapter. This one was a cool one to write, with all the action scenes. Plus it has a surprise appearance that will soon help to explain what's going on in this very strange Fan-Fiction. And I forgot to **thank my neighbor** for helping me with the 'mushy' parts. She's been great help (although I got a lecture about Twilight from her which I didn't really get... Let's just hope it was worth it) and she pointed out somethings that sounded weird.  
So, have a wonderful week, and enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick jumped from his bed, feeling like a ninja. A feeling that brought him to ask himself if there could be a non-Asian ninja. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and if there was a good time to search through your step sister's belongings in order to find out if she's having some icky- pedophilic- role playing- sadomasochistic sex with your father, that was the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Civil Man to Hit Girl, over," Civil Man said into the walkie-talkie that was attached to the sleeve of his bulletproofed shirt.

"This is Hit girl reporting. You are heard loud and clear. I have 10 people in my sight range; 3 of them are separating, one of them is heading at your general area. 7 remain in the lot, Posh's assistant is there. Report your status, over"

He looked around. He had hard time seeing in the dim light. Yet he refused to use the night goggles. "Everything is A-Okay on my front. I have view of 45 degrees. The assistant is close but I wouldn't be able to reach to him without him noticing, I'm too far. Do you have any orders? Over"

Civil Man was hiding at a building's entrance. They were about to raid a money exchange that was about to take place in a parking lot. Hit Girl was on the roof top of the building to his left, in a sniper position.

"One of them is defiantly heading in your direction. Take him out in silence. He'll be there in 6, copy? Over" Civil Man walked backwards so he'll be completely covered with shadows. He started counting backwards as he pulled out a big knife. He has been training with knifes. But mainly it was because he loved that killing sensation, the one he could never get from a gun. He was afraid to say that and sounding too serial-killer-y. As he reached to the count of 6 the guard came into full view.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick walked as carefully as he could. He managed to avoid mostly from any squeaky steps. Greg's door was open, but Rodrick disregarded that. **I can always tell the little brat it was a dream. That if I'll be walking around at night I would've pulled a prank on him.** The house was awfully quiet, but he hadn't realized -due to his now new plans to prank Greg -that his father's soft snores that were missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Civil man held the man and slathered his throat, shoving his body to a dark corner.  
"I copied and done. Over," he informed her.  
"They're busy with the money, run to the mattress. When you hear 'scream' take him down." Not asking who 'him' was because it was obvious, Civil Man ran to a dirty looking mattress someone left on the street for garbage day. It was positioned on a street lamp and gave him the shield he needed. Since he and Hit Girl started raiding warehouses, the local gangs started being more cautious. Now they did a lot of their business outside.

"After you start running, I won't be able to shot anymore; I won't risk you. So slash anything that looks threatening. By the way, I have an escape vehicle for you if something goes wrong. It's the dark green car at the end of the alley. Doors are unlocked, key on the driver's sit." He smiled at that. **She thought of everything. I wouldn't be surprised if she came here to place this mattress.** His train of thoughts was interrupted by the monotone voice in his earpiece saying "Scream" then he heard several actual screams that ceased quickly. -All but one.

They are about to take the assistant for some needed questioning. But first they'll need to capture him. Alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick climbed silently on the ladder that led to the attic. –Since Angie started living there it was always down. Evidence was what he needed the most, so he decided he'll have to search through the normal hiding places. The first thing he found was an empty bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah…" Posh's assistant grunted when he woke up, his head thumping in a most annoying manner. **Worst hangover ever **he concluded. He was sitting on a metal chair, in front of a small table, his hands cuffed with a chain that was connected to the floor.  
"Hello to you too" a masked man said in response. He was sitting on the other side of the table. He was applying a small band-aid on a tiny cut on his elbow. "It wasn't very nice of you to cut me, you know. Lucky for you I used chloroform. The other options were either a big rock or taking out one of your eyes." He told him, "shame too, they have a lovely shade of green."  
The assistant flinched a bit at that. "Who are you?" he asked, even though the answer was obvious and clear. Civil Man was one of those nut jobs pretending to be a super hero.

"I'm Civil Man. Sorry for not properly introducing myself. So, Posh's assistant, you probably know why you are here, right?"  
"You are aware to the fact I have a name?"  
"You would think that a man that took so much trouble- such as me- to catch a fragile and very dead-able man – such as yourself - would give a damn." He grinned at the assistant, "Of course you have a name you moronic arms dealer. But I have bigger fish in the pond. So, stop being a smart ass and tell me everything. I want to know where the evidences from the August shootings are. Because I heard it's at Ackerman's house."  
"Well, if you think you know where they are, why do you need me for?"  
"-Just verifying some information." Civil Man said while pulling a long knife with a hiss. "But now considering it, you are right. This whole thing is just a waste of my time. I already have all the data I need. I'll just tell Hit girl to put you with the rest of the bodies." He approached to the bound man with a glint in his eyes, posing the tip of the knife against his own glove covered finger. Then he pressed the blunt side to the assistant's cheek gently.  
"No! There most be something you want to know. Anything! I've been at Ackerman's home a few times. I can help you!" Civil Man chuckled in a mean demeanor and sat back at his own chair.  
"You thought I didn't know that? Well, actually, I'm waiting for Hit Girl, we'll have to discuss first." Like a signal a big walkie-talkie that was placed on the table came to life.  
"I placed the bodies at the junk yard. Be back in a few. I took the car."  
Picking it up and waving it in front of the bounded man -"You see what you did? You broke my ear plugged communicator so I have to carry this beast" Civil Man complained at the assistant, he pressed the button on the side, "No problem. You changed the license plate right?"  
"-Of course. How's the assistant? Shaken and not steered?"  
"-Breathing. A little of a smart mouth, but I don't think he'll do something." He placed the walkie-talkie down but then he remembered something and picked it up quickly. "Are you talking while driving!?"  
"No **dad**" she mockingly said, "our private butler is driving. Of course I'm driving, we're heroes but we don't have a fucking Alfred!" She told him angrily, "never mind, I'm just parking and going up the stairs, so keep your nerves to yourself."

"Could you believe this crap? Does children ever talk to you like that?" He asked the assistant.  
"I don't have children." He concluded.  
"Yeah, but your neighbor," he picked up a fat folder and looked at some file like he couldn't remember something, "ah, young Ms Emilia Allan, your girlfriend has an 11 year old."  
"Is that a threat?" he asked nervously.  
"I thought we concluded I don't need you. Why would I threat a non-important man?"  
Before he could respond a door from behind him opened and closed quickly, "do you think someone at that neighborhood will notice the brain splatters on the asphalt?" Hit Girl asked.  
"Well, if that particular area was chosen for the mob's business it's residents won't say a thing about your marvelous street art. So no, I wouldn't count on it."  
"Come on, you aren't going to kill me in front of your daughter" Posh's assistant pleaded.  
They're eyes widened and shot stared at him in surprise, "Daughter?" Civil Man asked while giggling, that turned out eventually as laughter, "Could you imagine that?" he asked Hit Girl.  
"Oh daddy," she said in little girl's voice, "after your done with work, would you come and read me a bed time story?"  
"Sure, but first finish your vegetables!" he said in an authority-filled tone, "Could you believe this idiot?" He pointed at the man in cuffs.

A while after they settled down from their little joke, Hit Girl sat down. "Wait, who is bad cop who is good cop?" She asked her partner.  
"You always get to be the bad one. Give me a chance. I already pulled a-"  
"-aren't you," the assistant muttered silently, "supposed to decide on- "  
"-knife at him. And mentioned the possibility-"  
"-that before you integrate someone? Or at least-"  
"-that I'll kill people he cares about."  
"What about the possibility of hurting him?" Hit Girl asked.  
"-do it outside. Or wait until-"  
"Of course, I mentioned taking his eyes out, I wanted to say something about keeping them in a-"  
"-I'm unconscious?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Civil Man snapped at their prisoner, which immediately turned silent.  
"Ok, you don't have to be all 'Hulk' about it. You can be the bad one." She said defeated, "but I am not offering him cookies like you did the previous guy. I know you did it so you won't eat them and your diet and everything, but come on, how can we threat people with your non-special special brownies?"

"Ok, whatever it is that you want, I'll tell you. Do you want to know where Ackerman's safe? –No problem. The name of the store I bought these shoes from? –I'll give you the address. What happens at the end of titanic? -Got it. Just don't hurt me. You want to stab Emilia, wait for her to heal and stab her again? -Fine with me. Just don't hurt me." He kept his little ramble as both Hit Girl and Civil Man smirked smugly at each other. The assistant actually gave her some new ideas for their next interrogation (although she wouldn't be too happy to clean the blood in a room where a man's face was ripped off) - **maybe in a covered room… Or out doors... Yeah, outdoors can work. **

"Give us all your information about Ackerman's house and life. Stuff we can't know from the police reports and blueprints." Civil Man said and pulled out a recording device. "Now!" he added impatiently. –He was on breakfast duty that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And that's all I know." Hit Girl and Civil Man were sitting for the last 43 minutes listening to the man telling exactly what they needed to know.  
"By the way," Civil Man talked for the first time after the story unfolded. "I hate it when people sell their relatives to save their own skin" he pulled out a plastic bag and placed it over the man's head, successfully suffocating him.*

"We're moving up the food chain." She assured him. "No more horsing around, no, we are full force on freeing the tapes."  
"It might take a while to plan it. I mean come on; you've heard what he said." Civil Man said as the spasms behind him grew weaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few weeks later_

It was a Saturday morning, and Angie was the only one up, she was sitting in front of the TV, not paying attention to the images flashing on the screen.

The more that she thought about the attack, the more uncertain she became. She even considered phoning Marcus to help them so they could be another helping hand. But knowing her father, calling him will only lead to Frank abandoning her and stopping the operation all together. She was more concerned when she realized Frank and Suzan are going to visit Marcus. -Disguising it as a second honeymoon. She will have to pull it off before they leave –spring vacation (they didn't want to leave the kids while they are at school for some reason).

She sighed heavily as she tried to consider all her options. **Maybe I could ask-** *Knock* *knock* *knock*. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the soft noise coming from the front door. Considering it was Pepper coming earlier than planned, she swung open the door.

There stood a young man. His light brown hair was trimmed in a military haircut big brown eyes were fixed at the floor. His uniforms were ironed and neat. When he saw her he smiled blushing slightly due to the heat. He picked up his duffle bag from the front step.  
"Happy birthday, baby doll"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*I admit of seeing "Lucky # Slevin" on multiple occasions. Way too many occasions, that's for sure.


	8. Happy Birthday To You Too

AN: I wonder if any one guessed who it was at the door. If you did, you are more than welcomed telling me, yelling if you desire, that I'm the most obvious person alive. Again, have a great week, and 'Shana Tova' (I forgot to wish you happy new year two weeks ago, but no one really minds, do they?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 8: Happy Birthday to You 2 /Happy Birthday to you too  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Happy birthday, baby doll" _  
"Todd?!" She asked in utter surprise. "Oh my god, you're here!" She said squealing, she grabbed the bag from his hand only to toss it to her side and jumping on him for a tight hug. He was wearing the Army's uniforms, he has his brunette hair trimmed and a big smile graced his features.  
"I never thought I'll hear you say 'oh my god', or squeal. I think it should be written down in history books." As he said it, her hands only held him tighter, not releasing him.  
"Happy birthday to you too," she whispered softly in his ear as her heart beats decreased as she calmed down the excitement. They held each other in that hug, while he moved his fingers through her hair. "I missed you so much, **Angie**" He drew out the name slowly, it was foreign in his mouth.  
**He knows. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You must be starving. Come, I'll fix you some breakfast," she said while leading him to the kitchen. He sat on the stool and examined her carefully.  
"How did you…" She started asking, not finding the words to express the thoughts that rambled with no sense. She chose to focus on the pan she was heating up and let him speak.  
"Marcus called me last week. He remembered we had a birthday on the same date. He knew that I'll be released. He knew I'll want to see you. He said, and I quote: 'Call her Angie, and ask **her **what the fuck is going on.'"  
She set two plates on the table for them. Hesitating before she said anything to him. "Do you want anything, maybe some orange juice?"  
-"Yeah, OJ will be great. Plus," he said pausing momentarily for the affect, "I would like to know what the fuck is going on!?"  
She looked around to check if someone is there. When all she heard was silence, she sat down and started telling what happened since August. From time to time she stopped her story for him to tell her what he was doing so he won't be overwhelmed or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's a bit awkward," he summed out.  
"Defiantly had been awkward; from living with a boy that is trying to do a James Bond kind of interrogation, and to your only friend who is a girl misreads your action and interest as flirtation and starts to convince herself she loves me back."  
"No, I meant you having to see Frank in tights" Todd clarified.  
"Luckily I have lots of distractions from looking at his outfit. Like itchy wig, a cape, the fact that some tugs like to use my body as target-practice…"  
"There is no need to be mean about it." Todd said through bites. "Are you going to man up and ask me for help?"  
"Well, I don't think 'man up' is a good expression for my situation."  
"Nonetheless…"  
She put up her best puppy face, got out of her chair and went down on her knees. Mockingly she started begging- "Todd, will you please, please, share your wonderful wisdom and skills with me so my dad won't have to live at Iceland for the rest of his life? So I wouldn't have to stop making out with my step brother because he will be too mad at me for allowing his dad to get killed? Please?"  
"I don't think that's what'll stop him from making out with you. Maybe your awful personality will do the trick. But, helping you? Well, if you put it like that." He helped her up and they resumed eating.  
"Seriously though, you really want to help out? Why?" –he almost couldn't take her seriously while she talked with her mouth filled with pancakes but knew that her tone was sincere.  
"Well, Marcus is probably one of the cooler people I have ever met, you are my sister," then he added with a joking manner like they did all the time to ease things, "and I just returned from 2 years or so of working out at a military academy. I totally want to check out my legs in spandex."  
"We all want to see your legs. You might want to lose the suit and save people in underwear," she reassured with a smile. "I think I'm overly emotional today. With you returning and Marcus is away, my name is suddenly Angie and the birthday. I don't know…"  
"I think every emotion you show cause you to look overly emotional" he said trying to make her laugh **it is the girl's birthday. A smile is the least I could give her.  
**"Come on," she motioned him, "I and the stone I use to pump blood will show you the way to the bathroom. When was the last time you took a shower?" she pretended to sniff his armpits, making disgusted expression.  
"A few months back," he continued their teasing conversation, "Let the hollow thumps of the thing you call heart lead the way." He answered letting her show him the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll be up at the attic. I'm going to change," eyeing her pajama, "Pepper is going to be here in about half a hour."  
"Cool. I'll shower and go to your room. Is Frank going to be mad that I came uninvited?"  
"No, I don't think he will. It's not like you are staying over. You've rented an apartment." She remembered the detail from their earlier conversation.  
"Ah, yes I did. It's quit near the train station so I won't have to walk a lot." They stood there, in the bathroom on the first floor.  
"First day out of army and already with the laziness"  
"What can I say? I had 20 years of practice by being American" She handed him a towel, and walked out leaving him for some privacy.  
"Just knock first," she asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Knock before coming into my room." She closed the door and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todd got out of the shower and redressed in his uniforms. He was drying his hair with a towel, wondering what to do with it when he is done. He was about to search for the staircase that led to the second floor, when he ran into Rodrick.  
"Hello," he said to the teenager that seemed sleepy. "I'm Todd, and I came to visit Angie for her birthday."  
Rodrick looked at him for mere seconds, like he was checking to see who he was dealing with. Then he seemed to recognize him.  
"Yes. I've seen the photo, heard the stories. I'm Rodrick."  
They shook hands. They stood there in silence, each was measuring his opponent.  
Todd knew Rodrick was suspicious of something. He also knew that Mindy kissed him not only to throw him off his balance. She was harboring some kind of feelings to the guy, even if she isn't going to admit it. That realization was what drove Todd to say:  
"Hey, just so you know, I'm Angie's brother far longer then you've been," he grabbed Rodrick by his shoulders, so they were facing each other, "and if you lay one fucking finger on her, I will take it to personally cut you with small rusty scissors and then pour alcohol on you. Not the kind that cleans injuries, the shit that stings a lot. Than I'll break every bone in your body and let wild dogs have fun with –what you hope is- your lifeless body. I hope it wouldn't be so lifeless, but we'll see." He let the message sink in, the threat hung in the air. Todd looked at him in the scariest face he could muster. Rodrick gulped loudly, looking at Todd's eyes to check if it was true. He realized it wasn't some random words the soldier said to his own amusement.  
**He knows everything. He's a friend of Angie. She probably told him everything.** Then something struck him, Todd wasn't the only friend Angie had. -**Pepper.**  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" Todd asked, breaking Rodrick out of his trance.  
"What?" Rodrick said, wondering when people started commenting on torture threats they were given. Todd motioned to the direction of the living room.  
"-The door. Someone rang." He said simply, Rodrick released himself from the grasp, and walked over to answer the door.  
"Hi, Pepper." Rodrick said. When Todd heard the name he approached to view Mindy's first and most daring friend **-she's a girl, no matter how many times she told me I never would have believed it**, he told himself in shock. Mindy was never on the same page of the girly ways of thinking, which led to her becoming much of a tomboy. "Angie's upstairs, you can go up."  
"Hello," Pepper said and she entered the house. Then she noticed Todd, and smiled wearily at him. "Hello…?"  
"Hey, I'm Todd-"  
"One of Angie's older friends." Rodrick interrupted.  
"Not that old," Todd smiled and reached to Pepper in order to shake her hand.  
"Nice to meet you," her smile became wider, "so I'm going to the attic."  
"I'll join you" Todd said, than he added in a small frightening whisper, "Remember what I said. All it takes is a finger from you and all hell breaks loss." He handed him the towel while Rodrick seemed to not understand what fell on him on that sunny Sunday. Rodrick re-gulped and gave the smallest of nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, have you known Angie for a long time?"  
"Yeah, I've met her a year before I was sent to military school. I met her when she was about 12 I think." He tried calculating the time that passed as they walked slowly than normal; if someone was to look at the scene from the side he could not notice a direction for their barely-movements.  
"Wow, and you kept in touch all those years?" he nodded enthusiastically.

Todd heard about the kiss and bits of the awkward conversation that soon followed. He also knew that much like Rodrick, Pepper was a curious person, sticking their noses at shitty secrets that belonged to the dark corners, or staying in the closet, next to the other skeletons. "I bet you have some great stories about her." **Here it is! **Todd said to himself in a sarcastic tone, **that damn interest. Who are this people- the Scooby gang? **

"Yes, sure. When we get the time I'll tell you some. But I think she has more stories about me making an ass out of myself than the other way around. I mean, it was scary when a 12 year old girl is more mature then a 16 year old boy. You know what they say though, girls develop faster. Not surprising, with all she's been through."  
"What she's been through?" Pepper acquired.  
"Yes, with the foster system and the institutes. It was really hard on her. Her step dad died and she's been with fosters since she was little," Todd tried to throw off Pepper's unwanted investigation with unrelated information about their mutual friend. He thought Pepper knew about those things, that Angie told her about them, **she just hid the hero stuff, right?**  
"Ah. Yes, I thought you talked about something else. I sort of drifted off a bit" Pepper covered that this was a new found knowledge. She was certain the Heffleys were her biological parents, not doubting it for a second. **So what happened? What took them so long to take her back? What made them give her up in the first place?** And must important; **what was her problem?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Damian died she covered his absence pretty well. But when Damian's body was found (-the police had no leads on how an ex-policeman ex-prisoner suburb family man was beaten and burnt only to be dropped at the bottom of the ocean) Marcus got back his custody.

Sometimes things became rough for Marcus at work; leaving her alone to cope. Marcus was gone because he was obsessed with justice the law and it's protection. And unlike Marcus, Todd wasn't there for other reasons, that too concluded crappy parenting (his parents had signed him for the army).

Todd read in her letters that some neighbors complained. It became so bad she was pulled out of his house for 4 months Mindy spent that time sleeping at some random foster parents the government assigned her with. -Those families that picked as many children as they could for the check that came in the mail with them. Marcus regained his custody again. He loved her, but sometimes his desire to keep the streets safe for her own good, leaving her alone to fend for herself. It was kind of ironic, that a man's quest to keep his girl safe left her more vulnerable. Soon the pattern starts again and she is pulled out again. She is sent yet again, a bit longer that time. After that one Marcus swears he will never do over hours work ever again. She never comments about that. But Todd knows (and he sure she does too) that Marcus is more ashamed and disappointed from himself than she'll ever be.

Todd wouldn't forget the day he learnt of her secret identity. Not in a million years.  
It was shortly after Mindy came back to Marcus, before her first experience in the foster system. Marcus signed her for the school Dave attended. Back when Dave was nice and less of an arrogant dick. Todd had already known at that point that he was Kick Ass and was persuaded from chasing Hit Girl. She was too young. It was one of those times Todd hung out with Katie Dave and Mindy. Of course, Katie and Dave were oblivious to their surrounding, too busy making out to care. So Todd taught Mindy how to play a video game and they were talking, about nothing in particular. But then he asked the question that changed everything:

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four years ago_

"So Mindy, how did you and Dave met?" That was it. -The fatal, yet obvious sentence that slipped out of his mouth, a question that changed all relationships from that moment on. Todd hadn't noticed that Dave was listening. He hadn't noticed up until the moment Dave took it as a personal need to answer it. Answer it as truthfully as possible.  
"Mindy is Hit Girl" he said simply with a shrug. Returning to his previous action (AKA sucking face with Katie) like nothing happened.

Mindy hadn't known Todd and Katie for that long time. In fact, Todd was certain he can count the amount of times Katie had talked to her directly with one hand. Even Dave, with whom she was willing to trust her left arm with (no need to push it and trust him with her right one), she hadn't known for long.

The fact that he gave her secret identity to everyone who demanded it made her furious. Todd totally understood it. –The girl was right to be mad.

That was the beginning of a large-scaled "dispute". On one side stood Katie (who didn't want her boyfriend to hang out with 'weirdoes' and was afraid Mindy would make him trip and relapse to his costumed persona) and Dave that chose to hang out with the jocks and cheerleaders – like all American films. On the other side were Todd and Mindy, who had grown closer and closer as the days passed. She even accepted his offer to continue her father's comic book.  
Than he was sent to military school, and everything went downhill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few weeks ago (-the night of the interrogation of Posh's assistant; Chapter 7)_

Rodrick sat on the bed. There was no way he was giving up, not when he was already that close. **But when I do find proof, what am I going to do? I can't go to mom with that. Should I confront dad? Tell him to quit it? **He lifted the mattress, intending to search underneath it for clues. Later he opened some drawers –not all opened and he decided breaking the lock was overly obvious and too noisy. He might find the keys somewhere else in the room.  
When he reached the bed-side cabin, he found something. Not what he has been expecting. Yet, it had that same worrying sensation. On the bedside cabinet, next to a small box of Kleenex, stood a lamp -underneath it was taped a really big, pointy, glomming, sharp, dangerous looking knife. Again, the word that came first to his mind whenever Angie managed to surprise the shit out of him came. **Fuck.**


	9. Nerves

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Nerves  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This might be one of my shorter chapters ever. I was having really hard time with this one, and it was more of a filler (I have the two last chapters written for a while, I just needed to connect them to the plot...) Then my neighbor -and emotional buffer- suggested I'll do an overly emotional bridge between Marcus-Frank-Greg. Further more, who heard of a 'diary of a wimpy kid' fanfic without a greg journey entry?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_From the Diary of Frank Heffley (A Long Time Ago, In a Faraway Realm)_

Today is the first day of College. God knows how I made it this long. I mean, who would've think a guy like me would make it through high school? I am a grown man who writes a diary! It's nerve wrecking really. I almost pissed at myself when I saw this dude who's suppose to be my roommate. He's not that big but he is bulky, and aloof. And he's black which is awesome, maybe he can teach me to dance to funk music?

So today we were hanging in our room, and Marcus –that's the roommate- was talking with his friend –another black man- about joining the police. I swear I could see Marcus's eyes sparkle when he talked about joining the force. So I asked them out of curiosity what are the qualifications you need for joining. His friend snapped at me yelling the police won't take a "skinny white cracker" like me.

I swear to god I didn't think I saw someone more angry then Marcus at that moment. He thrown the guy out of the room yelling at him he was racist and stuff. When he was done he told me "roommates look after each other. I've got your back man"…

_Later_

…So me and Marcus hit the gym. He told me he read at some magazine a Batman movie is starting to be developed by a British director. "The guy from the shining is going to play there" he said adding he couldn't wait and that comic books are what made him be a police officer. That's why we were at the gym working out. So he could start training for the police academy (even though I kept reminding him it's going to be a long while until he'll go), and for me to stop looking like a "slumped bag of skin and bones". He watched over me as I lifted weights and stuff.  
I think that guy is going to be my friend for a long time.  
I only wish there was a way for me to protect him when things get too heavy, like he just did. Well, maybe later, when I'll be stronger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Frank, this is Todd. We know each other for a long time and he offered to give us a helping hand" Angie introduced Todd and Frank in privacy provided by the secured walls of one of the safe houses.

"I have one question before we start," Todd clarified after they finished shaking hands, "Civil Man, really?"  
"I'm a civil war enthusiast. And I try to make the streets more civilized. -Double meaning. And the custom looks great"  
"Yeah, nice spandex pants…" Angie tried to stifle giggle over Todd's snarky comment when she remembered his last one when she told him about Frank's 'adventures'.

"So do you have like fighting skills? Some martial arts or something…" Frank tried to check out his new accomplice.  
"I've been in the military academy for three years, and a friend of good ol' Hit-Girl over here. I'd like to think I'm above average when it comes to shooting. Maybe a little hand-to-hand combat training will be helpful, though"

"So we'll begin soon. I'll see what I can do about the plans to enter Ackerman's house. The dude lives in this gigantic house that's apparently never empties." Angie told her two partners. Frank lips tightened as he heard that, but said nothing. He looked somewhat nervous, as if he was about to open a can of warms.  
"Have you thought of some nickname?" Frank changed the subject quickly.  
"Of course I did! I thought of one right after Marcus called me. I even bought the fabric and a helmet. You are now looking at the one and only-"Todd pulled out from his backpack what looked a lot like a combination of a blood covered Nite-Owl and an X-23 outfit with the letters 'RE' sewn to it; "Red Eagle!" he said. He swelled with pride as she tried not to laugh at him.  
"This outfit doesn't protect shit." She reached to examine it closely. "I have a strange feeling of a déjà-vu."  
"I thought you could take care of the whole bullet-proofed-protection-y gear. With me not able to afford anything that doesn't become larger with 9 cents at 'McDonald's'."  
"No problem." She smiled at him, "Let me just search for something in your size. I keep lots of back-up vests, just in case."

She turned her back on them and started roaming around in a walk-in closet that had back up costumes and vests.  
"Oh, And I'll have you know I applied for a job. You're going to like that one. It's in a range. Two words to sum it up for you; employee discount!"  
"Nice one, we might need that one, Frank's not that good with that kind of weapons." –Frank seemed hurt by the mentioning. **So what if I'm just standing there with my knife pressed to a guy's throat while she does all the stabbing and shooting around stuff? Who cares? **Frank tried to dismiss the feeling of not being important. **Maybe Marcus was right… **He's friend's words from a more recent phone call rang in his head.

"Sure thing" the other two continued with their conversation while Frank was daydreaming. "They'll probably accept me, with me being the only one with history in military that sat in that interview."  
"-Must likely. So, I'll try to check how exactly you joining are going to help with the 'oh so mighty' plan."  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Frank interrupted.  
She snapped her head to his direction. "You've talked to Marcus haven't you?"  
"Yeah, I think he started to get nervous-"  
"Of course he is nervous. A week ago he wasn't because he thought we were just a couple of geeks running around in these fucking tight outfits, trying to pretend they have a life, but now that Todd is here… Now that Todd is here to help us we might actually stand a chance. And Marcus knows that. But that's not what he's nervous about. He's nervous because we know it. Because I know it…"  
"He thinks we are out to get ourselves killed. And I agree - we're way over our heads in this one"  
"Frank, you knew the stakes when you came knocking on my door with the rag you called costume."  
"And I knew the stakes when Marcus called me 9 months ago saying he needs someone to take care of his girl! He's right, and you know it!"  
"So what changed? What changed in the past 5 minutes that made you remember your old _pal Nicholas Wallace_?"  
"-Nicholas Wallace?!"  
"-Yeah! If you're going to stand in my way, we should get used on referring to Marcus that way!"  
"That was a cheap blow, and you know that, Angie!"  
"Angie!" She said in a mocking surprised expression. "Good for you, you got used real fast to this whole alias thing haven't you! Don't forget it, 'Daddy dearest take number three'; I'm Hit Girl first, Mindy Macready second, Angie Heffley never."

"Don't talk to me like that, I have custody on your ass and that's up to me what you are going to do or not going to do. And guess what's on the top of the 'not going to do' list?"  
"Whatever, let's go home before you'll get a heart attack!"  
"Did you just called me old?"  
"No kidding Sherlock. Have you looked in the mirror for the past, I don't know, 7 years? You know what? I'll find my own way to get _home_," She said mockingly, "sweet sweet home!"

Storming off the safe tunnel, Angie left Todd and Frank alone. Todd looked uncomfortable, mainly because his appearance was the one to cause the major fight.

You see, the thing is that when Marcus called, he did more than to tell him the address, and telling him to ask her the questions. Marcus told Todd specifically to talk her out of doing anything. At the time, Todd had no idea what Marcus was going on about. But the moment she finished telling him what was going on in the past months, Todd knew.

Marcus thought he was the one to stop Mindy. The bad thing was; Todd agreed with her. All they have to do is to hide things better from Frank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, can I speak to Pepper" Rodrick said when the phone on the other side was picked.  
"Sure, just let me call her."  
Grace called her sister, "there's a boy on the phone" she whispered at her when her youngest sister came from her room. She replied only with a confused glance.  
"Hello" She said almost in an asking tone.  
"Hi Pepper, it's Rodrick." He said. Pepper hadn't answered from her sheer surprise, "Rodrick Heffley," he added when he heard silence, "Angie's half bro-"  
"I know who you are" She cut his explanation. "What's up, Rodrick Heffley Angie's half brother?" She asked. **was that supposed to be me, joking?** She saw Grace behind her gasping and than smiling mischievously. Before the whole Angie-is-probably-in-love-with-me phase, her sister had quit a crush on the rocker boy.

"Well. There this show. A concert of this band I like. And I didn't really want to go alone. Well Mac is coming too, but, well it's not the same. And well Angie is not big on social stuff. Or listening to music, weird I know, so I was wondering…" Pepper was blushing for the fact she just made a boy babble while trying to ask her out. And even though she had her eyes set on another boy, she figured **what the hell. I can find a list of reasons why going to a concert with Rodrick Heffley would be beneficial.  
**"What time is it?" She asked, interrupting his rambling.  
"It's this Friday. I'll pick you at 9. It's at this cool club in the city. I'll drive you and Mac, and if you'd like, Angie said it was totally cool if you'd like to stay in her room and have a sleepover or something." A sigh of relief almost escaped his mouth. He was going to get answers on what's going on. And asking her best friend seemed like the way to go. He just hadn't realized how hard it was to ask a girl out.  
"Yeah. Sure. What band is playing?"  
"Huh?" He asked. "Oh right. Concerts usually have bands. Well, my band mate Josh, has this older brother, who's the guitarist of this band, it's called 'Tall Goblins'. I've heard they are actually good."  
"Oh cool. So see you on Friday?" She tried to conclude the soon to begin babble-fest he had going.  
"Goodbye"  
"Goodbye Rodrick Heffley" she said laughing a little. They both hung up.

As soon as the phone was back in its receiver, Grace jumped on her sister. "I know EXACTLY what you are going to wear!"  
All Pepper could think was; **what do you wear to a date where you plan to question your best friend's brother?  
Hmm, Maybe a skirt…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_From the Diary of Greg Heffley (March)_

Wednesday

…So I guess I'm about to live through my first year of middle school. Even if not all things go as planned. Actually, I needed to thank Angie for that, because of her no-good of advice I got to throw those apples at Patty.

Well it was a Friday, and I told my dad I'm going to join the wrestling team. I mean –cool costumes, who wouldn't want to join? So Rodrick said something like "why do you even bother. You're supposed to stay invisible at school. Otherwise someone's going to kick your ass and you'll be all whipped boy." On the other hand, Angie said: "follow your dreams" or something like that. Now that I think about that and that I know her better, her smile was a "this will be funny to watch later" kind of a smirk. The one similar to Rodrick's when mom leaves me alone with Manny. So in the spirit of following my dreams (of popularity) I gave up they idea of wrestling after I saw what it meant for the couch. Instead I signed for school production, not knowing better. I even totally forgot about that until last month when we had auditions.

Either I was too good (I tried backing out and when it didn't work I made my audition the worst thing since my brother's band), or they had actors shortage because I got in. And mom made me go through with that because -"a promise is a promise".

So what happened wasn't really my fault, it was more Angie's. You see today was our première. And Patty was her usual obnoxious and told me not to steal her show. So I throw an apple while she sang her solo. Well, actually I throw more than one. And some were after the solo was done. I totally made it to the school paper. I can already see the headline: "Greg Heffley saves an entire room from Patty's singing".

So, even though she really didn't mean to help me, when we got back home I hugged Angie for a whole minute. -Just a way for me to thank her. Dad said girls love it when they are hugged, but I don't think she appreciated that very much. The only person I've ever seen hugging her was Todd.

Thursday

Things are a bit weird. I mean, they were weird since October I guess, but now they are even stranger. Rodrick is not bullying me as much as before. Not that I'm complaining or anything. He just seems to stare a lot at everyone, and sometimes I hear him sneaking around at night (I know it's him because I saw him once when I went to the bathroom). Oh, and this one time, I walked into the TV room, and he and Angie were sitting on the sofa, and he was blushing like crazy.

To add to this weirdness, from October or so, dad started working out. He seems tired all the time, and I don't think his civil war battle field had changed much. Even mom seems stressed and worried.

Never mind that, today, they reached a new level in my weirdo-meter of all unexpected behavior. Angie and dad are not speaking to each other and they are passing hate glares at each other. I don't know when they had the time to fight. I'm sure that if dad is that angry I would've heard the shouting.

So now, he and mom are going to a vacation, ALONE. In Europe! I couldn't believe it myself. They are going to this country that no one has heard of. I hope they didn't get the idea from Rowley's parents, because if they talked I can be in a lot of troubles. This whole thing makes me way too nervous.


	10. Problems, Problems and Some Troubels

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 10: Problems, Problems, oh, Yeah and Some Trouble  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick was ignoring the sounds that surrounded him. Captive of his own thoughts, he tried to pretend the TV show he was currently looking at was some of great interest for him. Thankfully Greg was too busy bickering constantly with Rowley to recognize his older brother's condition. His thought kept returning to the new piece of information that didn't fit to his story. He tried to find a logical explanation, but all his solutions seemed absurd. The question stood still, **why would a teenage girl need to tape a knife to the bottom of her lamp?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I get it you officially moved into here?" Mindy asked Todd when his belongings were blocking her way into safe house number 3.  
"I realized anything you might do to me would be better than the crack head land lord I had. Or was it Cannabis? I don't remember which one he said he's growing on the roof" he looked at her with the best pout he could muster in hope she'll let him stay.  
"You clean it" she gave up and smiling weakly. She couldn't resist the pout and he knew that. Than thinking she added, "and if you bring a girl over, please don't tell me"  
"Sure thing. And for your information, I got you your free pass to the range. So if the cops will come knocking on your door in 3 in the morning asking questions, you could always say the gun powder is from practice"  
"I think that if the cops came I wouldn't be worried about powder. More likely I'll be concerned with the" she started counting the things wuth her fingers "illegal cash, weapons, forged documents, hacking, helping a 'murderer'…"  
"Yeah, well… The important thing is that I helped. I get credit for helping, right?"  
"Sure, why not? With our luck we're going to die the moment we set a foot in his house, so what the hell, right?" Todd didn't have to ask whose house she was speaking of. They were low on time and ways to prepare for the attack –which was named "who let the hounds out" momentarily (only by Todd).  
"That's when you're wrong, my luck is just fine. With _your _luck you'll be hit by a bus on the way home"  
"well, as long as I don't have to be back at home…"

He and Mindy didn't have time on their side. In 2 months Frank and Suzan will be meeting with Marcus, two weeks later and they'll be back. The meeting would be the one to ruin their plans. Without it Frank might have done one of the following:  
1. realize he missed the action and return to them.  
2. Understand they're going anyway and join in an attempt to protect them.  
3. Calm down and act like nothing had happened.  
4. Pretend like he didn't know anything and let them be.

With the Frank meeting Marcus, the options really were:  
1. Frank growing a pair  
2. Mindy grounded with shackles to the house.  
3. All of her equipment being sold off.  
4. Todd being chased with pitchforks by an angry mob consisted with the Heffley family.  
5. A nice combination of all of the above with an extra of a t-shirt saying: "my adoptive parents were on a holiday, met my other adoptive father and ruined my shot for bringing justice. And all they brought me is this lame t-shirt".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick continued pondering over the knife. **Maybe the places she and dad hang out in are dangerous? If it was like that she wouldn't have left it at home… **His thoughts were cut short when a dead silence spread through the room. Looking at his brother on the couch next to him, he noticed Greg's attention was to the room entrance.

There stood their father, nursing a black eye with a bag of frozen carrots, smiling crazily. A couple of days earlier his father's car broke down and since than he used the van. "Never again" Frank said in a venomous voice with no one asking.  
"What happened to you?" Rodrick inquired worried for the sake of his van.  
"I got hit by a guitar when I used the breaks too suddenly"  
"and…?"  
"I went to the mechanic to fix some things in _your _car"  
Rodrick got up and ran past his father to the garage to see it wasn't damaged or even replaced by his dad. A sense of relief started to wash over him when he saw that from outside it looked the same. He opened the driver's door and immediately felt the difference he turned around for the back seat. In addition to the front seats there was a long seat that replaced the open space, and than a barrier. He walked out in panic to open the baggage door to see it was specious, but not as before. The anger he felt towards his father grew. He hoped for the sake of his father that all of the band's equipment still fit in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, let's make a list of the problems" Todd decided and fired up his computer to type.  
"Okay, and than we'll find solutions, if there are any. First off, must of the people in there have a button on their wrist that's connected to the main alarm system in the house"  
"The alarm is powered by electricity, right? So let's cut it and the alarm system's company won't be alerted"  
"It's not the company that's alerted, it's the rest of the people in Hawthorne that are. The phone lines are there too yet with cell phones it doesn't really make a difference. Plus, they have an indoors generator but it has to be started manually. If there's no electricity someone will have to go to it and start it. And not all of them know how- a thing that works in our benefit"  
"So how do we stop the Hawthorne from coming?" He asked quizzically.

"Well, I thought of another group that'll attack them when we're attacking, but we don't have enough people… My next suggestion is a bomb, but I'm afraid to hurt people walking in the street next to the building"  
"We can tap to the traffic cameras and see what's going on there and not blow up the whole thing so the fire won't spread too much. I can go and place the bombs a floor lower and hope to god I won't get caught"  
"Okay, but buy the kind that we can detonate with a computer or something"  
"You got it boss, next problem on the list?"  
"Well, the neighbors – Rose family- are living the closest house. In the beginning I thought using their house because it has good view to the side of the house, but it leads us to another problem. You remember the huge office window in the second floor? The one that screams 'shot through me' 'shot through me', well, it's bulletproofed"  
"So what can we do to a bulletproofed window?"  
"Well, the good news. It's just the window that's proofed. The wall that holds it on the other hand is just a plain old wall"  
"I know you think what I think - blowing up the wall"

"Okay, so according to this plan, you'll be in the rose's place in a sniper position, while I somehow get to the roof to blow up the wall so you will have a chance, in the meanwhile an invisible man-ghost will shut down the power and make sure Ackerman won't escape. Oh and I almost forgot, there are two police men outside doing absolutely nothing but pretend to watch over the house. And we won't forget the people in the house. From 18 to 60 people that won't be standing in a line for you to shot. And I doubt it will be 18 because it's our luck. Even if I do get to the roof and you'll kill 20 people, I can't take down alone this amount of people."

"Our luck," he said grimly.  
They sat there and figured out some of their problems, but the realization stood still, they needed another hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like what you did to your car, man" Mac commented that night when Rodrick picked him and Pepper up- he could hear his best friend gritting his teeth at that. "I won't have to use my ninja ducking abilities anymore"  
"You know Angie has those? I swear to god she was never hit from a flying instrument. It was freaky…"  
"Really?" Pepper noted the information. The group was driving to the city to a club. If Mac was confused about Pepper joining them he said nothing. "Is that the band we're going to hear?" she asked when the stereo started playing a CD.  
"Umm, oh, that? Yes, I burnt it from Jake."  
"Oh, are you kidding me? That asshole likes them? What a poser" Mac continued his rant about the boy. "I heard he likes Donna"  
Pepper snorted, "of course he likes Donna, she is basically a boy"  
"You just made a 'Jake is gay' joke! You are officially part of the group" Mac concluded. "We don't have cookies"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the club they mostly fit in (all but Pepper who was probably the only girl there with no tattoo or a visible piercing) and spotted Jake in a far corner talking to a crowed of older guys who seemed to not notice his presence at all. "Shit! I knew he'll be here. It's your jinx" Mac shouted pointedly at Rodrick, both from anger and the fact he couldn't really hear himself. They all moved to the side to stay away from him and to get closer to the stage.

After a few songs, Pepper was really into the music; jumping to the beat and getting even closer to the stage. That was the moment Rodrick noticed a big man dragging Jake out of the club to the back entrance. The man was wearing grey t-shirt and some dark jeans.

Taking the advantage of a potential for a hilarious joke, Rodrick pointed the situation to Mac. He pulled out his cell phone and motioned with his head that he's going to follow the happy couple outside to capture it. Mac enthusiastically nodded, smiling broadly at the fantastic idea.

And if it weren't for the song that came on –his own favorite- he would've joined Rodrick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He went out the back door of the club, following the two stumbling men. Muffled voices were heard faintly after the heavy door blocked the music from inside. He continued to the dark depths of the alley in the direction it came from. To his surprise, Jake was held onto the wall forcibly, by his throat. He was even more amazed when he finally noticed the large man held a knife at him.

"Where's m' money?!" he yelled at Jake who couldn't answer at his state.  
"Hi!" Rodrick heard his own voice come out. The assailant let go of Jake and approached his new target.  
"Just walk away kid" he flashed his knife from side to side. Rodrick was more concerned the man will lose his grasp on the handle rather than being stabbed by him on purpose. He felt bravery –or stupidity for that case- coarse through him and stayed at his place. The man started to form a smirk when an idea took place in his head.  
"Well, than, I really want this Black Helmets to pay up. So butler boy," he turned to Jake, "pay close attention to this. If you don't give me my money in the next, umm, I don't know," he scratched his chin thinking, "5 minutes, you'll be diced up like soldier dude over there"

He launched his attack on Rodrick. He tried to slash the flesh of his torso but Rodrick narrowly dodged back. Using the movement to hit the man's hand- yet the knife was still tightly at his palm. The man tired again and this time managed to hit his arm with the sharp blade. Jake was on the dirty floor, completely useless and cuddled into a tight ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_5 Minutes Earlier_

Pepper gave up the attempt to sing along with a metal band. The lyrics were lost on her; she didn't recognize any of the songs, people were shoving at her and head banging wasn't really her thing. She actually liked it when her brain wasn't trying to escape through her ear. So walked to the bar and ordered a coke, wanting to wet her throat. After managing to shout her order to the bartender –**not helping the sore throat issue** and finishing it she scoured the crowed and spotted Mac talking to some people she recognized from school. She tapped his back and asked where Rodrick disappeared to. All Mac did was to point at the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rodrick?" He heard a concerned voice he recognized as Pepper's from behind him. She hadn't seen them yet and the noise from inside was covering the fight sounds. He turned his head slightly to tell her to run, but she already noticed and was rooted in her place. The man charged again so Rodrick instantly punched his face- giving him a black eye.

The man became mad. Like, really, really mad. He readjusted the knife in his hand- intending to stab rather than slash. -Aiming to his stomach with full force.

He would've hit him, too, but a very peculiar thing happened. His movement stopped suddenly, and a weird spasm crossed his face. His eyes drop to his shirt – where Rodrick could barely make a reflection of light and a growing red stain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A Half Hour Ago_

After eating dinner each changed their clothes, Mindy to her costume while Todd changed for his sleep-wear.

"Where are you going tonight?" he asked her when she held that special weapon he could never remember the name of. **That pointy thing. That deadly pointy thing…**  
"I'm going after a money collector. -Pissed me off a couple of nights ago." He just looked at her expectedly, knowing she'll understand he wanted further explanation. "He was about to show up to this deal I was, umm, interrupting, but he got sick and bailed. He also goes to Ackerman's pretty often so I thought I'll help balance the odds so there will be between 17 to 59 people in that house. And maybe he'll help us afford all those things we named in our list"  
"Well, I'm going to lay down, early shift tomorrow," he sing-songed. She said nothing at this as she strapped her mask. Deciding it was a good time for a joke Todd carried on, "S-L-EE-P! Are you familiar with the concept or do you just charge your spare batteries?" She punched his shoulder at that. "Who says you have to have a sense of humor? Just punch the laughter out. Never mind, wake me up when you come back. If you won't be here in 3 hours I'll follow your GPS signal"  
"Suit yourself. And don't let the bed bugs bite…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick looked behind his shoulder to see Pepper cover up her mouth in shock, fear and some other emotions he couldn't really name, or really understand. –He wasn't the only one to think the fight had taken an abnormal twist. **Good, no one is crazy on my side! Wait... what was that thing about group hellusenations?  
**Rodrick looked over at Jake. He was weeping at this point, but wasn't the cause to the abrupt stillness. Suddenly Jake looked up – probably curious to know if he was next in line, figuring the man hurt Rodrick. His eyes widened quickly. For some reason he seemed even more scared than before if it's possible. Rodrick raised his eyes back to the man, he hadn't moved but the shinning in the middle of the stain suddenly jiggled slightly and disappeared as quickly as it came.

It appears the glimmering object was the only thing that kept him standing. The man fell to his knees and then face forward. Rodrick had to take a step back in order not to touch him. Behind the body, stood a young woman in a leather-like costume. She had a purple wig and some cloth hid her face partly. She was half leaning on a boo-staff with blades attached to each end. The one that was on the ground was covered with the same red that was on the man's shirt –due to his state of shock it took Rodrick a second to realize it was blood.

She examined the remaining people in the alley and Rodrick could have sworn he saw a glint pass through those blue eyes. Before she could move or say a thing Jake spurted to his heals and ran past Rodrick, then Pepper and into the main street. As he sprinted Rodrick heard him saying:"Shit, that's Hit Girl!"

Hit Girl considered chasing after him but decided against it so she will not be seen by the police cameras out there. –Every time she accidently got caught on film the police department was up on their feet. She also knew she had to not only run but also jump over the body and simply too lazy at the moment to care.

"Angie?" Pepper finally said when she found her voice.  
"Oh, crap."


	11. What She Said

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to **tray125 **and **Black Ahab**. Next 2 chapters are the last two chapters, they are my favourite by far. I want to thank the readers that lived through my "unique" sense of humor. Have a lovely weekend, and enjoy. Reviews are welcomed but I am not like some of the other writers that blackmail people into them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 11: What She Said  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh, crap."  
_"Angie, is that you?" Rodrick asked a second later when the situation finally processed in his brain. Both he and Pepper stepped closer to examine her.  
"Be quiet. Come on," she dismembered her boo staff attaching it to the back side of the utility belt and grabbed Pepper by her sleeve, "we can't do it here, follow me."  
Rodrick tried to stay serious and not do a 'that's what she said' joke. A moment later he didn't have the chance because they were up and running like their life depended on it. He was happy they were creeping in the shadows so neither Angie nor Pepper seemed to spot his freaked out expression. They stopped and Angie opened what looked like a sewer hole but was actually a tunnel. They walked there and emerged a block away at an apartment building.

Up the fire escape they ended at the second floor corridor. She pulled out a set of keys and opened the door; "Wake up, you wouldn't believe what I've found at the side of the road" she called to a sleeping figure that was sprawled on a near by bed. She threw her purple wig and mask at his head and he steered. Muttering something only she could hear.  
Todd was up and about and looked at the two visitors "took you long enough" he exclaimed groggily.  
"It took you more than 6 months to figure out!" Mindy defended both of her friends although she should have felt good she managed to keep the secret a long time.  
"Well, I wasn't living in the same house with you or your best friend at the time. Plus, you were on a small hiatus after D'Amico" he explained.  
"You had a crush on my alter-ego, one would think you'll notice" Todd ignored the blush that crept on both Pepper and Rodrick's cheek's at her argument. **–Both of them had a crush on a different alter-ego. **After peeking a fast glance at a shocked Rodrick, Todd resumed his thought- **had, or having…**

"You… You're… Hit Girl?" Pepper stuttered finally, ignoring the whole room.  
"I thought you realized that 15 minutes ago…" she answered sheepishly. "I kind of had to hide that for safety issues." She pointed out to Rodrick who still hasn't said a word, "oh, and Frank told me to only tell you in a case of direct question".

Todd nodded as the idea popped, sleep was no longer apparent in his eyes. "But now that Frank is no longer your partner maybe we could, you know, recruit a set of helping hands" he jerked his head at Rodrick and Pepper's direction as he raised his eyebrow to Mindy.

Mindy opened her mouth to oppose, Todd was about to give his arguments and Pepper was going to support him when Rodrick finally said something that stopped them all at their tracks.

_Flashback- Chapter 2  
"… 'If you'll ever regret I'll be here. Sure do need a new partner' She said to Frank's ear. **Is Angie trying to seduce dad? Is my father some creepy pedophile? He did say he had done those things before…** The hug ended abruptly, Rodrick had to scurried fast down the ladder so he won't get caught."… "Rodrick returned to his position on the top of the ladder, only to catch sight of Angie hiding away a catholic school girl outfit that seemed a bit small. At that point there was only one word that seemed to repeat in his mind in an endless loop. **Fuck**!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait," they all did as he asked to see what he has to say -mostly because he hadn't muttered a single syllable since the ally. "You're not screwing around with my dad?"

They all forgot what they were talking about a second earlier, eyes widened and mouth gaping at him. Pepper turned her head to look at the others to see if she heard him right (and to see if it was ever a possibility).

"Did you really just asked that!?" Todd broke the eerie silence that had followed by Rodrick's creepy question. Thanks to him a flood of comments came at Rodrick (who was mostly relieved); 'Aren't you related?' –Pepper, 'Seriously man, that's disgusting' –Todd, 'Dude he's old'–Angie, 'He's her dad too' –Pepper, etc.

No one paid attention to Pepper's statements –probably because they were easily ignored due to the fact they all spoke together- when a small question made everyone shut up: "Is that why you kissed me?" Mindy inquired at Rodrick, a bashful of hurt hidden beneath her anger exterior.  
"You let me kiss you when you have an icky totally gross thing going on with your brother?!" Pepper snapped.  
Rodrick was torn between picturing the two girls together or join the yelling-fest to prove a point. True, he wasn't sure what point exactly that was, but a point none the less.

"Everyone calm down! This is a bad neighborhood – someone _will _call the cops!" Mindy called out to stop further misunderstandings. "First things first; Frank and me –eww. Next, I have no blood connection or marriage one (I mean what the fuck?!) to the Heffleys what so ever – my name isn't even Angie. And lastly, Pepper, you kissed me before Rodrick started with the god knows what. Now you can start yelling" she allowed.

"I think it's your sassy attitude that draws everyone" Todd commented before anyone started a new discussion with a question. She punched his shoulder for the second time that evening. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about. Keep the sass going, now do it again with more of that pure animalistic passion" Todd held his hands up, framing her face in a director impression.  
"You know what? Just for that comment I'm leaving you here to tell Hansel and Gretel what's going on when I make sure to get rid of my dearest friend whom I left in a certain ally" She reached over to her wig, handing him the set of keys, "don't make it into a sell pitch and I mean it"  
"Please?"  
"You know what, just because I feel extra generous I'll let you call it 'Mindy Origins'" with that she stepped to the window-sill and jumped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindy came back 20 minutes later (she was quicker without the fear of catching her with both Pepper and Rodrick) to hear the end of the story. Rodrick was the one talking at that point, explaining what happened in the club with both Pepper and Todd filling the blanks (like why Mindy was there and how Pepper knew where Rodrick was).

She smiled at the thought they were taking it pretty good.** It took like 5 times of me pretending to hit on Dave for him to get relaxed**_. _She continues to listen from behind them as she cleaned slowly her weapon.  
"She really killed all those people?" Pepper asked again (not the Mindy knew she asked that before).  
"Yes... I remember the first time I saw her doing this stuff. I think the whole world saw that. Dave and her dad were kidnapped by D'Amico's people and they broadcasted the execution live in the internet, everyone watched –we thought it was Kick-Ass revealing himself, even some news channels streamed the live feed." Some uncomfortable shifts and an awkward cough, "I was with my friend Marty and a girl named Erica. This masked guys bit them up with stuff, with bare hands. It was too violent, the TV stopped showing it, and we all rushed for our computers. They were about to set them on fire, and suddenly everything went dark. I thought it was a stunt. That Kick-Ass and the other superhero would be fine. Then shots were heard, I could see flashes of light. Those men shouted. In pain, for help, for it to stop, I don't know. There was this blinking light; I could see it from the side, like those lights at clubs when movements become stills. They lit up her dad" Todd's voice broke, he felt extremely sad. –He never had the chance to meet Big Daddy.  
"He was yelling too, but he wasn't asking for mercy, he was helping her to help him. She hit the other two. She spared an angry look at the camera and shot it."  
"-I also said 'show is over motherfuckers'" she said, sadness appeared in her tired features.

"You know we can't let you do this yourself?" Rodrick said in a soft whisper, not even asking.  
"I was afraid you'd say this"  
"You know, I was at archery club for the past 3 years" Pepper quipped and glanced at Todd, "I'm sure I could learn how to handle a rifle in time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can do it"  
"I don't know if I can do it"  
"You can do it"  
"I don't think I can pull this off"  
"Seriously, I am the worst person to search for when in need for a motivational talk" Mindy pointed out.  
"The contact lenses hurt my eyes," Pepper made a point by attempting to rub her eye only to be blocked by Mindy.  
"So do it quick so we could go home and you could change from this ridiculous costume"  
"You said it looked fine"  
"Well, Todd couldn't stop drooling. Does that help out?"  
"Really, he couldn't?"  
"-Yes, really. Now go to that house, ring the bell act like the girl next door and try not to fidget in your wig"  
"Right. No fidgeting"

Pepper stepped out of the car Mindy 'loaned' from someone and walked up the street. She tried not to scratch her head or act suspiciously when she knowingly passed the cameras hidden on the gates at Shawn Ackerman's house, lawn and some near trees. "Hello my name is Donna and I am a senior girl scout" she reminded herself with her cover as she clutched the clip board closer to her chest. She passed Ackerman's place and headed to the next door. The idea to call her Donna after the name of her true nemesis was funny at first. Now it was simply nerve wrecking.

Michelle Rose was a 30-something house wife. She had married Noah Rose –a lawyer handling property contracts a year and a half earlier and was carrying for the past two months their first child. They hadn't told anyone about that yet. At her younger days she was a girl scout for many years, when she was too old to be a part of the scouts she volunteered there as a consoler. So when her door bell rang at about 3 pm she was delighted to see a teenage girl sporting the uniforms.  
"Hello. My name is Donna"  
"Hello. What can I do for a fellow scout?" she smiled fondly at the girl. She seemed a little shaken –**probably shy **she quickly dismissed_. _She tilted her head and opened the door slightly more.  
"Well, us girl scouts are having a rally. We're saving money for our field trip. You can donate any amount of money you'd like and win one of our prizes. They include: pies, a coupon book for help around the house, and our crown jewel –a three day weekend to Paris for two."  
"Oh, wow. When the rally is taking place?"  
"-Well, we have a ceremony at one of the girl's house, but we inform all the winners a day later. –I will be the one to tell the happy couple about the trip actually. I can't wait" Pepper shakes visibly, again. She casted a small glance at her costume. She herself made the costume, the stash she had draped across her shoulder was from her old days as a scout, a black wig (with bangs to cover her face a little more), brown contacts and black rimmed glasses finished the appearance. "It will be Wednesday at 3 pm"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I won't be here, on Wednesday after noon, but you could leave whatever we won in the mail box" she stepped into the house to bring out her purse, "here's 15 dollars" she handed the girl two bills from her wallet. "Have a wonderful trip and sure have fun"  
"Thank you very much. Under which name should I write the donation under?" Pepper asked although she knew exactly which prize this certain woman will win.  
"Michelle Rose" Pepper pretended to write the information down and place the money in the small backpack.  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Rose, I hope you'll get lucky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you came up with a nickname?" Todd inquired when Pepper came to visit him for no apparent reason at his apartment (well, it was actually more of a room at one of Mindy's).  
"I thought Angie –err- Mindy said;" Pepper tried her most menacing face, holding her finger up in a scolding manner, "'you are, under no condition, are a super hero!' and she used that tone she gets when you wear purple to piss her off"  
Todd laughed at the memory of the last time she used that tone on him, and the great imitation of Mindy's stance. "Well, but you have to have a nick name. It's no fun if you don't have one. We can tell Mindy it's for the communicators. So you have any in mind?"

Pepper fidgeted slightly and blushed, "me and Rodrick decided we'll think of the other's code name. Three vetoes each… That was a mistake because he made me promise to stay with it"  
"What are they?" Todd asked, excited by the possibility of making fun of his new friends.  
"Well, he's 'The Matelist'. I thought it was appropriate: metal music, the mentalist, no clashing of acronyms"  
"Oh, that's okay… Not bad"  
"and I am r*a*ma**ch…" Pepper mumbled.  
"Uh?"  
Clearing her throat she said "I'm Rage Machine" Todd stared at her. He blinked several times and then snapped into a barking laughter.  
"Rage Machine?" He asked shocked. Shocked because of the name or the fact he managed to stop laughing long enough to say it she didn't know.  
"I lost all my vetoes on 'Pink Flame' and 'Baby Chicken' and 'Yorka'" She countered.  
"'Pink Flame' I won't ask, but you have to explain the last two"  
"'Yorka' –like New York. And he said something about how cool it will be if in the next generation" she rolled her eyes at this point, "they'll call my successor 'The New Yorka'. I think the 'Baby Chicken' one he said so I'll veto and have to stay with 'Rage Machine'. He went on and on about how I could wear yellow suit and a feather in my hat." Todd found this more amusing but let it pass because he could see she was getting somewhat embarrassed. They stayed there, talking; about nothing, about everything.

Their group was about to be ready. A lot of training –mostly as a group to get used to the concept – helped them to. Pepper actually took some lessons of accuracy from one of Todd's "special" friends, Rodrick Todd and Mindy learned to be in synced with communicating with hand signals and fighting side by side without hurting each other. There was only the matter of Todd buying some stuff, dropping off the plane tickets at Michelle Rose's mailbox and waiting for the Heffleys' to go to their "vacation".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind and hoping the soreness he felt in his bones will soon pass. The music in his computer blared hard and fast through his ears, magically southing away his pain.

"You didn't hear the knock" a voice said as soon as the door opened to reveal none other than his favorite "sibling".  
"You don't know that. Maybe I was just ignoring you" he smiled at her.  
She returned that smile, "I can tell you a lot of people did a lot of things to me, and ignoring was never one of them" she said in mock-cockiness.  
"A lot of things, huh?" He gestured for her to lye on the bed next to him. Shuting the door behind her with her leg she joined him, they both stared into the ceiling, letting the music fill out the voids of silence. "What kind of things?"  
"Well, there was this boy. He used to kiss me until I was sure my head is going to explode from joy"  
"A boy?"  
"Well, I think he might like the term 'man' better. You see, he's really cool. He has straight brown hair, big brown eyes, lives really close to my place. Oh the cool part, he's a drummer in a band. True, his spelling is horrible, but grammar is for geeks"

His smile widened and she came closer to him so they could share a kiss. They started off slow, but somehow they found each other locked in a tight embrace. The combination of passion, caring and trust made the contact more personal.

"Rodrick, can I borrow a set of headphones?" Greg stormed into the room, not even bothering to knock from hearing the loud music from outside. He stopped dead at his tracks when he spotted the two teens on the bed. They only stopped kissing 30 seconds after hearing him, when they realized he isn't going to run from there screaming like a little girl. Both stared at their younger brother with impatience. Rodrick was at the moment with his leg stretched over her, Mindy's face at his palms. Her right hand propped her body slightly upwards and the fingers of her right hand were intertwined in his hair.

"What?" Mindy asked, like there was nothing odd about what they were doing.  
"Nothing" Greg said too quickly and walked away fast. Rodrick and Mindy shared a look, and together burst into laughter.

Rodrick smiled brightly, "I always knew you'll help me scar him for life"


	12. First Mistakes

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter 12: First Mistakes  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This chapter is a full-force action one. I used every action film cliché I know.  
I had to draw and even reenact some of this stuff with the help from a bunch of very willing people (we used water guns and an empty room, though we don't really posses the physical abilities) to make sure there is continuality. I had the must fun with the cop's scene. –It involved me in a spasm, which was funny. Kids, don't try it at home. -Maybe outdoors, but never at home.

So if you haven't realized by now, this is the first chapter in the two part ending. In this chapter you'll see multiple view points of the same time. I used the conversations so you would have a time frame.  
By the way, addressing everyone by their nickname has been a living hell. Except from Pepper's point of view where she talks to everyone by real name because that just fit her personality. I almost surrendered midway, but I won't give up my philosophy. If you want to know my philosophy is you have a different persona when in costume. –It's not a real philosophy, but hey, if Nitche can do this, so could I. So just to make things easier:

**Todd Haynes – Red Eagle**  
**Rodrick Heffley – The Metalist**  
**Angie Heffley – Mindy Macready - Hit Girl**  
**Pepper Richardson – Rage Machine**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick's van was slowing down in the darkness of the alley. The boys quickly shed their civil clothes for the costumes they had underneath. Meanwhile, the girls went for the crappy getaway vehicle. Mindy was starting it while Pepper changed the plates of the boys' van.

"Okay, rock scissors paper for who get to carry the light stuff?" Rodrick asked him when they were ready.  
"I'm willing to carry the heat detector's monitor and rifle case if you'll carry the zip wire's equipment and help the girls with the police" Todd replied.  
"You got yourself a deal eagle boy"  
"It's Red Eagle" he corrected, mostly for his own sake.

The guys followed the old car in a safe distance, not wanting to be seen, yet able to help in a case of an emergency. They stopped in the corner and waited for their signal. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do in the meantime.

The girls' Point of View:

Pepper tried to sit in a position that hid some of her face while Mindy was half into her costume. She couldn't change entirely because the cops in front of the house will know something is wrong. On the other hand she couldn't come in normal wear because she's about to attack policemen in a location possessing cameras. She decided her skirt and a light hoodey would do the trick. After all, she was a damsel in distress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindy drove casually up the street, spotting the police car quickly. As she passed them, she stepped on the breaks suddenly, turned of the engine and flooded it constantly (Todd showed her how because her knowledge with cars ended with "where is the gas pedal"). She made sure the window was open when she made high noises of frustration. She and Pepper started having a small dispute as part of the show;

"You totally ruined it!"  
"It's not my fault dad won't buy me a new car!" Mindy said in a high-pitch.  
"There's no way we'll make it to the party!"  
"Again, it was not my fault!"  
"Just ask the guys in that car." Pepper broke down.  
"Geez, what's your damage?" Mindy asked and shut the door harshly to prove her point. She walked to the car that contained the worst undercover cops she ever seen. She was tapping at the window, even though they already saw her coming.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" she asked as the one in the passenger seat rolled his window slowly.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well, my car broke down," she pointed at the object and turned around to face when she added yelling "and, I have a PISSY SISTER!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" Pepper yelled back from her seat.  
"Sorry about that… I think I flooded the engine if that's helpful at all. I'm not sure what to do" The policemen looked at each other and finally the driver nodded. They both came out of their car. "So what are you two doing in there?" She asked in interest, sticking to her role.  
"I'm sorry, I can't discuss that, miss" the driver spoke for the first time. He opened the driver door as Pepper handed him the set of keys. Mindy reached under his chair to pop open the hood.

The other policeman stood there examining knowingly (the same look that appeared on every man's face when he checked out an engine) and Mindy stood by his side. He ducked his head to watch closely as his partner turned the key in the ignition. That was the girls' sign so they both pulled out a chloroform soaked cloth and pressed it to each cop. After a short struggle they both lost consciousness.

"I really like this stuff" Mindy informed as she grabbed the ropes and the sack they held hidden in the backseat. "It reminds me of the assistant", although Pepper has no idea who the hell she's talking about, she couldn't help but agree. –**This shit is fun. **

Holding her communication device she tells 'Red Eagle' and 'The Metalist' they were done tying the drugged cops. And as soon as she finished the van pulled over. Pepper changed to her 'Rage Machine' outfit as Red Eagle started carrying the equipment to the Roses' house, and Hit Girl and The Metalist closed the bounded men to the trunk of the van. Rage Machine came out of the car and helped Red Eagle by opening the front door with the key in the plant. He grunted because of the weight of the stuff he carried to the second story as she cleared the space next to the window. As soon as the monitor was up she plugged it in, changing its angle to see the whole residue in one clear view. The place was packed with people. She laid the table on its side to produce some cover, and positioned her rifle. Soon they heard steps from behind, and saw it was only The Metalist with the zip wire's equipment on his way to the roof.

"Don't forget about our deal" She tells Red-Eagle when he turns to follow the other costumed male.  
"You, watch your back if you want me to have someone to complete a deal with," smiling weakly he hugged her and left.

Rage Machine knew it's not only her own back she needs to protect; she was the control panel for the small heroes' group. She was their eyes, ears and mouth. She was the one to notice enemies coming from behind, or giving orders from one to another.  
-To recognize the super heroes from gang members, they wore a small machine on their ankles that radiated heat. Todd scored it from one of his old buddies from school that now worked for some secret organization.

She placed her earplug and redirected her rifle to face the big bulletproof window of Ackerman's house. Well, Bulletproof for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick's Side:

The Metalist hooked Red Eagle to his harness, patting him on the shoulder. They could save words for later.

The Metalist went down the stairs, moved his van to the next block and ran to his position while the others got ready for their own part. Hiding in the bushes next to the gate he counted 4 people on the front lawn, waiting for the agreed signal, The Metalist pulled out two silenced-guns in anticipation.  
"Everyone's ready?" He heard a voice in his ear.  
"Yes" said Red Eagle as he held the machine that shot the wire of the omega.  
"Guns pulled and loaded" The Metalist reassured.  
"I'm at the outer fuse box," Hit girl said.  
"Cut phone and electricity lines on my count of 3" Rage Machine said, "On 4, Red Eagle, shoot the wire. 1. 2. 3. 4" Everything happened quickly. The Metalist saw the house's lights being shot all of a sudden. And thanks to a near street lamp he also noticed the new wire dangling from the two distant roofs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todd's Side:

Red Eagle dove to the other roof, the panic from the loose of power hiding the thump he made when landing. He leaned at the edge of the roof and attached a small bomb above the window of the main office. He cut the wire and ran to the door on the far other side that lad inside. With a knife in his hand, he killed the man closer to the door, the second one already ran up to him, but he too was killed before any sound came from his mouth. The explosion sound soon came, echoed by shouts for help.  
His job was to clear the second floor. He's going to have to pull out his guns for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick and Mindy's Side:

The Metalist barely heard Hit Girl's legs meeting the sidewalk as she ran to his direction. But he knew he should search for them.  
"Eager much?" she snorted at his drawn weapons. "Good"

Together they shot their way to the front door. After the 4 men fell they reached the small porch that was occupied with a man that was recently asleep. They could tell that the yelling over the power shutdown was what woke him. A bullet to the head resolved _that _problem. The Metalist kicked down the door when they heard the bomb going off. -Inside stood 7 very confused men that were shot down quickly.

Running to the next room, they saw the gang members caught up on what's going on and were holding their guns. That's what Hit Girl hoped will happen. Men that hold guns aren't phoning to their buddies for help. They're stupid that way. The Metalist stormed off first as Hit Girl slid on the floor while shooting them.

Together they closed the basement door that was on the floor of the room. He helped her to move a cabin to block the exit so Ackerman won't escape. **If he hadn't already, **he thought bleakly.

"Metalist, Red Eagle will probably need your help up there. The second floor has more people than we've expected"  
"I'll cover him to the stairs and from there he'll open a third front in the second floor" Hit Girl said to the communicator attached to her sleeve.

When they finished they approached the next door; the people standing on the other side were forming a defense line. That was the point the electricity came back up. **Sooner than I thought **Hit Girl noted. **Probably someone was close to the generator. **Changing magazines and raising their heads at each other, the two heroes nodded courtly. **It's show time.**

On a quick count, ten people were there. Maybe more, the room contained some weird-angled walls that people –**armed people**- could hide behind. She was the first to enter as she ran to the left wall, sensing The Metalist behind her moving to the right. Their surprise entrance confused the men for a blink second, and now they weren't sure on which one of them to aim at. When she was almost face to face with the guy that was closest to the door his own people shot him because their eagerness on the trigger. She used the brief time he still stood to shot behind his shoulder, taking down two guys. Meanwhile, The Metalist took down two guys that stood between two short walls. He continued shooting through the wall recognizing it was a thin wall. After some more fire and good aiming on the heroes' side, the room was smeared with blood and 11 dead bodies lay on the floor (another gang member was hiding in the corner).

Moving to the hallway they shot 5 more people before reaching to the stairs.  
"I'm going up" The Metalist informed so Red eagle won't shot him accidently. He reloaded his gun waiting for clearance.  
"I'm a room away from the stairs" Red Eagle replied to his sleeve. As soon as the words were uttered The Metalist looked at Hit Girl:  
"See you on the other side"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick's Side:

The Metalist climbed the stairs slowly, prepared to any sudden attack. He cleared the hallway when he bumped into Red Eagle, they knuckle-touched out of the force of habit and continued to the next room. Now they could hear the screams coming from the main office, where Rage Machine did her job with the sniper's rifle. They were close, but the fight was not over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper's Side:

Pepper was happy she was doing a good job as Rage-Machine. She wasn't sure she had it in her until that point. The blast of the bomb startled her even that she knew it was coming. The explosives broke the hinges of the window and pulled the whole side of the second store wide open.

The men inside did not saw that coming. Sure it was partly because of the darkness that surrendered them, but it was also the fact they thought the window will protect them.

She shot 3 of them right on the spot. She noticed a forth one was soon dying from the blast the bomb created. Two hid in the back so she used the heat sensor to notice where they were. Looking at the monitor again she noticed the first floor was pretty empty. **Dead might be the word. **

"_Metalist, Red Eagle will probably need your help up there. The second floor has more people than we've expected"_  
_"I'll cover him to the stairs and from there he'll open a third front in the second floor"_ She heard Hit Girl inform.

Three more ran inside the office after the hurt cries overcame the surprise-cries. They used their guns in an attempt to hit her. She hoped the Roses' won't notice the dents in the side of their house. Well they probably will but they might not care. **They live next to a crime lord. They had to know something like this might happen. **

She returned to her part as a sniper and was busy shooting repeatedly on a bookcase someone had taken cover behind when the power came back on. She was blinded momentarily by the sudden light but regained her composure. More people tried to shot at her direction, but she took no notice of it.

She heard Rodrick on the line but ignored it. She watched the monitor and realized the house was emptying. The first floor had only a few heat-figures left, some were about to fade as their heart stopped beating. The second floor too was about to be completely cleared, with the boys only a room away.

She noticed a movement. It would have escaped her eyes if not for the scope she had on her rifle. 8 men were dodging in a near by shrug. She shot a few more rounds at the office and turned to the men. She caused some damage but as soon as she started they realized what was going on and ran to the side of the house.

"I need someone to the west side of the backyard. I have now 5 people on the movement"  
"We'll go down, you'll take care of the office? Only 4 left inside…" Todd informed.  
"Go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todd and Rodrick's Side:

The Metalist and Red Eagle ran down 3 stairs at the time. They knew Hit-Girl was on another side of the floor, but paid no attention to it. They slung open the glass door that led to the backyard, both surprised it wasn't already shattered from the long shooting.  
It was planned to last long, but the adrenaline's affect had started to wear off, exhaustion started slithering through their bones. They recognized glimpses of movement and dove behind a tree as bullets whizzed through the air, hitting both the door and the tree. They checked each other and nodded to assure neither was hurt. Signaling to each other they started with the 'shot and duck' sort of attack, with no side gaining the upper hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper's Side:

Pepper saw Mindy only had 2 people left to waste (she was getting used to the lingo, even though the rest told her she sounded ridicules using it. For their defense she did say 'dog' and 'yo' in that same sentence) and Rodrick and Todd seemed to handle the surprise force from the yard.

"I'm detonating the second bomb" she said to her walkie-talkie.  
"A-Okay" Mindy replied.

She didn't wait for the boys' answer knowing they had to stay quiet. Leaving her spot, she walked over to the computer and punched in the commands for the explosives. From time to time stopping to check out the security camera the police had in the corner of the street to make sure no civilians by standers were near by to suffer from debris.  
She punched "Enter".

At that moment, the top 3 floors of a building in the outskirts of New York were blown up. It was Charles Hawthorn's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindy's Side:

Hit Girl had returned to the front of the house_ "I'm detonating the bomb" _she heard RM inform_. _

"_A-Okay"_, hoisting her gun so she could move the objects that blocked the basement entrance. She ignored the anxiousness and the slight nausea she denied feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todd and Rodrick's Side:

Outside, the fight continued. The Metalist was scraped by the tree, while the other side had suffered from an injured man and a missing one –the heroes didn't take notice of it, for all they've known there were still living people with ammo on the other side of the lawn. So when they weren't looking, one of their men had escaped through the side of the mini-mansion, and entered the house through the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindy's Side:

Hit Girl opened the trap door, warm yellow light poured out of the underground room. She looked at it with a dazed expression when she was tackled to the ground.

**First mistake, **she counted in her head, **making contact with me.** The probably over-paid goon needed to take her down from distance- he had a gun. She fought out from his bear-grasp and rolled away.  
**Second mistake -**he was a tall muscle-y guy. His movements were clumsy because of his height and he only increased that quality by building those massive muscles.

She kicked his knee while he tried elbowing her head. His gun was still in his hand and his next mistake was **realizing it in delay.** She tried to reach to her belt where her gun was strapped but he punched her in the shoulder. She didn't like being hit in the shoulder. **Fourth mistake- **making her really pissed off. She hadn't the time to continue on with the list of errors the pinkish version of the hulk had to offer because she was picked up.

The guy literally picked her up and thrown her into the basement. Her head roughly met the wooden stair. **Fuck.**

_**To Be Continued**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN: So, for whomever that didn't understand where that left us let me sum it up. Rodrick and Todd are in the back yard in a shooting battle against 4 men (with one injured), Pepper was arming the bomb, and Mindy was thrown into the basement by the last body guard left before Ackerman.**_


	13. Last Mistake

AN: Again with the reenactment. This time I played Ackerman while abusing the fact my bored neighbor is a lot shorter than I am. For those of you that care, no twilight fans were harmed during that demonstration. In fact she got to knee my groin even after I explained to her we pretend to punch each other. So yes, she abused right back at me.

Reminder of the names (so I'm suck-y at naming superheroes too, give me a break, this is my first story):

**Todd Haynes – Red Eagle**  
**Rodrick Heffley – The Metalist**  
**Angie Heffley – Mindy Macready - Hit Girl**  
**Pepper Richardson – Rage Machine**

A more important AN: Last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read this fan-fiction and for the ones that took the time to comment or flag it as a favourite. I had a wonderful time writing this, and hope that my next project will meet positive reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Chapter 13: Last Mistake**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fuck **was the first and only word she thought as her body flew over the stairs. Well, maybe flew wasn't the right word to describe _that _experience. Mainly because it involved her head being smashed at the stairs. Multiple times.

So now, when she laid there on the basement floor, she had approximately 2.56 seconds to understand her position if she calculated right. The 2.56 she missed when the gigantic dude that was to blame for her current state had attacked her. To her left there was a wall, to her right there were big boxes that hid her from whoever was in the basement (-she had a feeling that that particular 'whoever' was in fact Shawn Ackerman). She reached to her utility belt. Even in the dim light she saw it was broken- that's why she couldn't pull her gun earlier. She almost tore apart the strap holding it, but managed to release the weapon. It felt light, not much bullets left. Her head thumped in pain when the hulk appeared at the top of the staircase. She gave him her trademark signature smirk. Even though she wasn't sure he could see it from his distance or darkness.

She fired 3 times, with two bullets hitting him in the stomach and one to the chest. She noticed the dying man started to lose his balance and falling down, much like she did a few seconds earlier. She rolled a bit farther from the bottom of the stairwell so she wouldn't be crushed. But his hand got stuck in the rail, and blocked the only exit route. She sighed in relief that soon changed into panic. Her gun was understandingly lighter. She felt the blood from her new head wound trickle down and soaking her purple wig as she searched her outfit franticly for leftover bullets or magazines.

"Hi…" Ackerman said.  
She winced in the pain in her head but finally stuttered a small 'hi' while continuing her search.  
"How are you?" the tone he used clearly showed he wasn't concerned.  
"Oh, you know, just great. A little black and blue, you know, bruised around the edges. Love what you did with the place. I usually not that into 'house out of catalog' style, but you pulled it off…"  
"Thanks. It was meant to attract women"  
"Well, I'm not what people qualify as a woman yet. I think… You see, the name is Hit Girl. -As in 'GIRL'. Like the phrase 'you're going to cry like a little GIRL when I'll stick a bullet in your forehead'"

She had no-more searching places. None were found. She re-cursed under her breath.

"What's the matter, _Hit Girl_? Ran out of bullets?" Ackerman's mocking voice came, "such a shame." Luck just wasn't her thing…

Shawn Ackerman was a believer. Not in god, UFO's or the US government, but he believed someone – something- was out there watching his back. Considering his life he could not not-believe in faith or luck or whatever name you want to pin the recent events to. And as a believer he couldn't stop the smile from spreading out on his face. He was a grown armed man, who is now facing an injured teenaged girl in a skirt and an empty gun. The only thing separating between them are a few cardboard boxes, an empty space and the big table he was crutching behind. So what if she killed all of his men? He'll hire more. Better ones. Although for a moment he regretted making the room soundproof, because he only knew about the attack the moment the hedge opened, **everything happens for a reason, right?** **I will mark this day on my calendar. The day I killed fucking Hit Girl. They'll make a parade in my honor. **

He counted the seconds in his head so he'll know he waited long enough so she will be panicked yet unprepared. **Not like she has much preparation for her brain being splattered to that wall. **When he decided it was time he jumped above the desk. The boxes were 5 feet away, holding up his SMG he started shooting, but not for long. That was the moment Shawn Ackerman should have realized, that much like bullets, and everything else in life, luck eventually runs out. His weapon jammed before any real damage was caused.

The click it made when it stuck was her signal to attack. Usually she would wait for the enemy to change magazines, but now he was surprised and unarmed –a great benefit.

He dropped his weapon, giving up on the idea of hitting her with it – too clumsy in his view. She jumped above the boxes to his direction with an open butterfly knife at hand. The butterfly knife she got for her birthday from Damon. She jabbed at him as he raised his hand for an instinct defense move. It penetrated his right hand, but she pulled it out quickly.

"Good thing that I'm left handed" he joked darkly and tried to punch her in the face. He used her move of shuffling backwards to attack again, elbowing her hand in order to disarm her. The blow was not rough enough for her to lose her knife, but it managed to bring some distance between the two. They started circling each other, exploring the other's weaknesses. Finally he found his opening and reached to punch her in the chest.

Her hand moved quickly as she slashed his upper left arm, but her grip on the handle was too light and the knife flew to a dark corner of the room. While her eyes followed the knife's movement in some kind of slow motion, Ackerman punched her face and then kicked her side.

She stumbled slightly, but regained her stance. She gave him a double punch to the stomach, and added a third one to the area of his left arm – hoping to hit the area of the cut. Grunting slightly from surprise or pain, Ackerman elbowed her chin. She distanced herself from the man, but he came closer. She took his moment of cockiness to punch his face. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard a breaking noise and a small stream of blood coming down his nose. His angry face was the last thing she saw before he punched her face too. She almost fell so he punched her face again.

Now hitting the floor, she felt the head wound she already had from her close encounter with the stairs becoming larger. He pinned her to the floor, his legs at her thighs. She kneed him in the groin and although he seemed in pain because of that, his position only tightened around her. He leaned on her with a triumphant smile. She noticed that in addition to his nose having a slightly different angle, he was also sporting a black eye and that there was blood in the corner of his mouth. She heard a gasping sound from the entrance of the room, but she hadn't the time to deal with that, because Ackerman started chocking her.

Thinking about the last and only time she was in a similar position. It was with D'Amico. The only difference was that back than she only had Dave to butt in and save her, now she had 3 friends. -3 different butts.  
Her eyes started tearing up; from the difficulty to breath or the realization she had 3 people that cared about her enough to come and kill people while risking their lives.

But no, Rodrick Pepper and Todd weren't the only. She also had Suzan and Frank. Those two accepted her into their house when she was an ungrateful bitch.

Now she knew that Ackerman chocking her was nothing like D'Amico chocking her. Last time she had nothing to lose – Damon and her mom were already dead. Marcus was alive, and so are her friends. She is not a lost cause. When that realization struck her she started trying to look sideways for her butterfly knife.

Ackerman was enjoying himself. Sure, not a lot of people took pleasure out of suffocating a teenaged girl, fortunately he was one of the lucky bastards that did. She will never smirk at him again, and his business won't be at risk. If he was lucky enough (and he sure felt lucky again) she killed Hawthorne already so his competition is done. He looked at the girl, her mask hid most of the damage he caused, and his right hand hurt like shit but he smiled. **There is no business like the killing business. **She started mumbling and her upper lip turned up slightly.

"Last words doll?" He asked as he reached with his ear next to her mouth, but not too close for her to bite him Tyson style- he wasn't in the mood for dirty tricks.

_Three hours earlier_

Rodrick was messing and readjusting the costume underneath his clothes. Every once in a while looked at the back to see the new seats and checking everything was in its' place. He didn't know waiting to this kind of things is so nerve wrecking. Next to him sat Mindy half in her Hit Girl costume, seemingly at ease. When he got tired he started drumming on the steering wheel.  
"Relax. They are probably making out in Todd's car and lost track of time. And even if we left now, we might've needed to wait because we need to start in the right moment…" With that his shoulder slumped.

In a frustrated sigh Rodrick faced her, "well. I considered giving you this later, when we were closer to the mission or something. I don't know you always see it in war films when one of the soldiers is a woman. I don't know… but here," he leaned over to the glove compartment and handed her a box wrapped in brown paper. "A late birthday gift" he smiled worriedly, not knowing what reaction he might receive. She opened the wrapper and pulled open a butterfly knife. She looked at him with big eyes.

Altering her sight from his face and the knife in her hand, "how… how did you know?"  
"I found one taped under your lamp and when I asked Todd about it he let me read your father's comic books." She flipped the knife in her hand like the professional he knew she was. "There is a dedication" he pointed out.

She read the words that were engraved at the side of the weapon. Than she hugged him tightly "promise me you'll be safe" she demanded  
"I will," he hugged her back as tightly.

When the hug started to seem awkwardly long they broke apart, with her placing two small and light kisses on his lips. She placed the butterfly knife on the inside of her stockings. A place no one will reach, and smiled contently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've… I… have a… another n… knife, bitch" Her words didn't process in his brain until he felt a sharp pain (/AN: no pun intended) in his chest. He lost his grip on her, and she pulled a butterfly knife out of his chest.

Collapsing on top of her, Ackerman was probably taking his last breathes. Movements and heavy objects being lifted is the first thing that crosses her mind –making her realize whose gasp it was earlier.  
"Hit Girl?" She heard Rodrick plead. **He thinks I might be dead** the notion comes quickly, yet she can't move and her mouth is too dry.

"Here" she coughs out, licking her lips repeatedly. Than Ackerman is lifted and all that's there is a gigantic smile. "How does that even fits your face?"  
"What?"  
"Did I say that out loud?" She acknowledged embarrassed. "I was thinking about your smile…" He helped her up with a gentle hold, trying not to smile even brighter at the comment that slipped unintentionally from her mouth.  
"It's a good thing to know I'm not the only one that babbles in front of the other…"

He supported her bruised body getting past the guard (**that's why it took him so long to come, the guard blocked he's path**) Stopping suddenly, "I left my knives" she tells him.  
"Where?"  
"-One next to his body, and one slid to that corner," she pointed out to the dark. He let her go and walked to the corner, polling a flashlight out of his utility belt and finding the glisten fast. He continued by picking up the one that lay next to Ackerman. Identifying the second one as the knife he gave her.  
He looked at the blood covered handle and still managed to read the words that were imprinted,  
_'You Made Me Believe in Bravery. RH' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper stifled a yawn she sensed coming as she carried her rifle case from the van. She never imagined being a sniper is so exhausting. She thought the adrenaline rush she felt when it all began would never die. The safe house was filled with noises- apparently Todd and Angie, **Mindy **she corrected, were fighting about where to put stuff.

After they exited the Ackerman's place - and Pepper herself locked the door of the Roses' home - they waited in the bushes. The reason for them to wait back was so no one from Hawthorne would come in and sabotage the whole operation. So they hid there until the sirens were close enough and then walked away. Rodrick mentioned getting the back up vehicle in a week or so, when the whole thing will be forgotten. Well, as soon as the death of about 40 gang members can be forgotten.

Pepper looked at them amused, arguing like usually. **How are they not sleepy?!  
**They had to walk 3 blocks to the safe house with full equipment (which Mindy couldn't carry because of her 'almost-dying' bit) wearing their blood soaked costumes (except from Pepper that wasn't at any close encounter and was not injured, which, again, meant she carried more) and wait for each to take a shower and change to civil clothes. **Oh, and its freaking 5 AM! **Pepper added to her list of complaints.

Mindy and Todd reached an agreement and she walked to the shower. Pepper dropped the rifle case in a random location- not caring if it started a new "debate" amongst the old friends- and lay on the couch that had seen better days with Todd stroking her hair gently. He fumbled for his cell phone.

"Do you want to make the call, or should I?" He asked Rodrick.  
"I don't think he knows me. And my father might answer. You should do it…"  
"As you wish," Todd said and pressed the send button.

After a while of waiting he greeted the other side, "hi Marcus." Some yells were heard, and Todd waited patiently until the man calmed down. He didn't.  
"Marcus, don't be mad"  
_"MAD?! Are you fucking telling me not to be mad? I am beyond mad. You son of a bitch. I swear to god there is steam coming out of my ears. I will rip off your fucking head, boy." _Pepper and Rodrick heard the man on the other side even though he was not on speaker.  
"Hasn't a threats like that got you in this position in the first place?" Todd joked. Rodrick started wishing he was the one to call, because with this direction, Todd is going to be 6 feet under after Marcus comes back to the states.

The curses that came from the other side were so offensive and long Rodrick thought Marcus should be some kind of a poet rather than a police officer. As it seems he was better with words than all of the 'taking-down-the-mob' thing.  
"I just wanted to tell you to get your suitcase ready. I think there is a new development in your case." Todd said vaguely and hung up in his face.

"Wait" Rodrick said suddenly minutes later. The bathroom door opened and Mindy stood there in Marcus's old police academy t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was damp and she raised her hands up.  
"I think the correct word is 'freeze'" she stated mockingly.  
"No, what I was going to ask, before I was brutally disrupted" she lowered her hands and muttered under her breath 'I'll show you brutally', "was what happened to the inside man in the police"  
Pepper sat up concerned, "yeah! What'll stop him from ruining the evidence?"  
"Oh, don't worry. We took care of him a while back, when you just joined us." Todd told them and got up to use his turn in the shower.  
"Let's just say he was sent for a vacation. A nice place too, he'll have a lot of space and water" Mindy reassured suggestively. (AN: as in, in the sea.)

After getting themselves clean (and stopped several bleedings) they walked to Rodrick's van. Todd and Pepper sat in the back sit, complimenting each other on their job:  
"You were awesome back there" she told him.  
"You were totally hot with that gun…"  
"Your ass looked good when you did the zip wire to the house…"

"Can you be more adorable?" Rodrick asked angrily. Todd and Pepper knew Rodrick wasn't really annoyed by their behavior. After what they experienced that night and the training they all knew it was nothing but a friendly benter.

Todd would have retorted: 'it's not my fault you fell in love with Mindy. She's the only person I know who's less emotional than a rock.' But there is teasing and there's asking for your ass to be kicked. And there was a fine line between the two. That fine line was shutting her door and was getting comfortable in the passenger side,  
"What did I miss?" Mindy asked.  
"Well, at the way those two are going, I think you're going to be an aunt soon." Rodrick notified her.  
"Well, at least their kids won't be cross eyed, huh _bro_?" Mindy said as cheering came from the back seat.

"Hi, can you stop at a 24/7 diner?" Pepper asked when they crossed a small mall complex.  
"How can you be hungry?" Rodrick asked, "I'm beat!" Mindy grunted in approval to his statement.  
"You can't be serious!" Todd exclaimed at Pepper.  
"A deal is a deal" she said in her 'this is no room for excuses' tone.  
"I told Pepper we will share a smoothie if we all get it out of there alive." He explained.  
"What a way to sell our life short" Rodrick said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodrick and Mindy were sitting in the van in the garage, not facing each other. Their only movements are their eyes glancing at each other when they think the other won't notice. Even when tiredness stroked them neither moved out of the vehicle. She needed to stay awake any way, in case she had a concussion.

Suddenly, she placed her hand above his. He turns his head at her and smiles.

"Thanks again for the knife. I really liked it." Turning her head at him she smiles too. Not her usual smirk or 'I-know-something-you-don't' or 'I'm-going-to-blow-your-fucking-head' kind of smile. But the one that makes you think she is an over-emotional girl with the worst way of showing affection kind of person. "Especially the dedication" she adds and looks down at their hands, but he moves his hand from under hers. Confused she raised her head to see what's wrong.

His hand moved to her cheek and brushed a small strain of blood before cupping it. "I'm glad you liked it." He leans in and for the second time in all of their history he is the one to kiss her.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing each other in the front seat of his van.

"Oh shit" she says as they break apart for air.  
"Fuck, I know, right?" Rodrick smiles at the compliment. He knew he was a good kisser, but he never got her all curse-y until now.  
"No, not that," she insist. After seeing the hurt in his eyes she adds, "well, that too, but that's not what I meant."  
"What's the matter?"  
"I just remembered… We left the cops in the trunk of your van…"

The END.


End file.
